Llave al corazón
by lupita-chan
Summary: Sakura es la ama de llaves de la mansión donde vive en magnate inmobiliario Sasuke Uchiha, amaba a su jefe y ese amor le hace tomar la decision de marcharse, ya que no soportaba lo mujeriego que era. ¿Como se tomará Sasuke esta decisión?/ Sasusaku
1. Prólogo

Aquí estoy de nuevo subiendo una segunda historia. Espero que les guste

**Aclaraciones:**

**º** Primera, Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-sama, porque si me perteneciera Sasuke-kun regresaría a Konoha, enamoraría a Sakura de nuevo y Restaurarían el clan Uchiha con niñitos de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro y niñitas con cabello rosa y ojos negros. También habría Naruhina y Nejiten.

**º** Segunda (inerlu: y tal vez más importante), esta historia no me pertenece es de Cindel23 que escribe historias en esta misma página, solo que en books, Twiligh. Y cuando leí su historia que era un Edwarxbella, que es la versión original de esta historia (inerlu amo esa pareja / yo: ya no interrumpas), me pareció que quedaría bonita como un Sasusaku (inerlu: es mi pareja favorita en verdad me fascina / yo:¬¬*), así que le pedí permiso para usar su historia y quiero agradecerle nuevamente.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Llave al corazón

_**Prologo **_

Desde luego Sakura tu jefe es un ejemplar de hombre de los que ya no quedan amiga.- Ino tenia toda la razón al decir aquello.

Yo estaba revisando el correo en la entrada de la lujosa mansión del prometedor hombre de negocios Sasuke Uchiha.

El era el tipo de hombre triunfador. Aparte de ser arrebatadoramente guapo. Sus ojos negros como dos pozos sin fin, su cabello azabache siempre desordenado de su sitio, a él no le gustaba peinárselo con gel a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario (cuando tenia que ir a alguna gala de beneficencia o algo así) perfecta facciones… y ya si me pongo a describir su cuerpo… bueno no hay palabras suficientes en cualquier idioma para definirlo. Así que para no quedar yo sola en ridículo diré una: Perfecto.

El que fuera asquerosamente rico no significaba más que un añadido a su ya ultrajante perfección. Las chicas lo rondaban como las abejas a la miel.

Magnate de inmobiliarias desde los 21, a los 26 años ya estaba en la lista de los 20 más ricos de Japón.

Bueno, y seguro que se estarán preguntando que hago yo aquí. Eso tiene fácil respuesta.

Me llamo Sakura Haruno, Saku para mis amigos, Sakura para mi jefe. Soy la ama de llaves de el. Conseguí este trabajo gracias a una amiga de la infancia. Su nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, una reconocida asesora de imagen en Tokio.

Se que aun no veis la conexión, pero es bien sencilla, el eslabón que me une a este trabajo se llama Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto es el novio de Hinata y gracias a él conseguí este empleo. Ya que son socios en la empresa que habían montado y que tanto beneficios le estaba deportando a los dos.

Como ama de llaves realmente no tengo demasiadas quejas.

Tengo un sueldo fabuloso, una habitación fantástica en la mansión (Vivo en la casa , aunque varias veces he intentado mudarme , pero gracias a las alegaciones del Sr. Uchiha de que con ello solo retrasaría mi trabajo no lo he hecho).

Pero como todo trabajo fantástico tenia sus contras, y en este puesto los contras son las amantes de repuesto de él.

Tenia que desvivirme para que estuvieras cómodas en la mansión mientras él se iba a cerrar tratos. Cuidaba de que no les faltara ningún detalle… hasta que llegaba el Sr. y sin contemplaciones las echaba de su presencia, alegando que se había cansado de ellas. Estaba más que claro que él quería seguir siendo dueño de su destino. Y eso implicaba no atarse a ninguna relación a largo plazo.

Sin darme cuenta Ino había estado hablándome. Intente recordar que era lo que me había dicho, por fortuna lo hice:

- Lo se de sobra Ino, lo veo cada día.-Suspire. – Pero yo que tu no me ilusionaría de tener ningún tipo de romance con él a largo plazo.-

- Imagino… pero desde luego eso no quita que desee acostarme con él, debe ser bestial como amante si tantas chicas caen rendidas a sus pies.- Fantaseaba.

- ¿Y por que no entras, te presentas y follas con él? – Lo dije en el orden exacto por el cual se regia mi amiga a la hora de lanzarse precipito abajo en una relación.

- Puede que lo haga Bella… igual y soy yo la chica que le cambie la vida.- Sonrío confiada.

Yo no conteste, me limite a asentir con la cabeza mientras terminaba de mirar el correo, separando el mío del de mi jefe.

Ino hizo lo que me dijo que haría.

Se presentó, el Sr. la sedujo, se acostaron, la trate como una reyna el día y medio que estuvo en la mansión… y a los dos días el Sr. Uchiha la desechó. Corrió la misma suerte que las otras. Y lo ultimo que supe de Ino es que estaba en Osaka trabajando en un diario.

Suspire de Nuevo.

Mi jefe era un hombre muy riguroso con su rutina diaria.

Se levantaba a las seis de la mañana para salir a correr y hacer unas pesas en su gimnasio privado hasta las siete de la mañana. A las siete y dos minutos (Y no es broma) esta ya bajo el chorro de la ducha y veinte minutos después esta tomando su café solo bien cargado, para luego, a menos cuarto salir hasta su trabajo .

Por lo general no solía verlo hasta las ocho de la noche, pero cuando había noche de marcha (así llamaba yo a esas noches en las cuales el ya había seducido a otra mujer para llevársela a la cama) no lo veía hasta el día siguiente.

Para limpiar tan impresionante mansión yo solía contar con la libertad de llamar a una empresa de limpieza para que me ayudara una vez a la semana. Lo cual facilitaba mi labor los restantes días de la semana.

Así que dentro de lo que cabe mi trabajo es bastante fácil.

Puede que no lo haya mencionado, pero es cierto eso que dicen que lo que uno mas quiere en la vida es lo que no podemos tener y, en mi caso en concreto, estaba enamorada de mi jefe.

¿Que típico verdad?, la empleada que se enamora del señor de la casa.

Aunque a mi no me atraía en lo mas mínimo sus riquezas o status social. Me atraía esa parte de él que nadie mas había visto nadie, la cual solo tenia para los mas allegados. La de un chico preocupado por el bienestar de todos sus seres queridos. Entonces él cambiaba a mis ojos, era dulce, atento y se veía lo importante que era su familia para él, y esa parte era la que adoraba. Era otra persona.

Obviamente mis sentimientos están sellados en lo más profundo de mi corazón sin posibilidad alguna de que los libere. Ya que cuando has presenciado tanto como he visto yo. La cantidad de mujeres que han pasado por su cama de aquella manera tan…fugaz. Me daba verdadero pánico acabar como una de ellas. Así que solo me limitaba a hacer lo que se me ordenaba.

No solía hablar mucho con él, no nos ataba un lazo en plan amigos del alma que se cuentan todo, nuestro lazo era más bien profesional, el ordenada cosas, yo las cumplía, cruzábamos tres palabras y ahí acaba el lazo.

Así que a grandes rasgos esta es mi perfecta vida de servidumbre hacia el hombre al que amaba desde Dios sabe cuanto tiempo, pero el cual solo me llamaba por señorita Haruno o Sakura. A sus ojos y pensamientos yo solo era la eficiente ama de llaves que tenia organizada cada detalle de su vida hogareña, y en la cual la su palabra era una ley no escrita la cual tenia que respetar.

Lo amaba, pero debía ceñirme a la realidad, conocía las dos partes de aquel hombre tan complejo. Pero no podía seguir trabajando con él, así que yo, Sakura Haruno, había decidido dejar mi fabulosos trabajo y al aun mas fabuloso jefe que jamás soñare tener. Yo era una persona que se comprometía, unas personas con unas necesidades: Casarme, tener hijos y ser feliz en la vida. Y desde luego en aquella fabulosa mansión no iba a conseguirlo.

Así que desde hacia un mes estaba buscando trabajo… el cual conseguí rápidamente. Era un puesto en una columna de consejos de un periódico de bastante renombre. Era un trabajo muy bien pagado y con el cual podría trabajar desde casa la mayor parte de los días. Así aprovechaba mi carrera como psicóloga que tanto trabajo me costo tener.

Ahora el siguiente punto era el que tenia un poco de mas peligro.

Decirle al Sr. Uchiha que me marcho del trabajo.

Ahora debía ver como lo tomaba él. Ya que algo me decía que aquello no se iba a zanjar tan fácilmente como yo creía.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

+Aclaraciones: no odio a Ino, de hecho me agrada, solo que se adapta al papel, primero pensé en poner a Karin, pero no veo a esa cof cofzorracof cof como amiga de Sakura.

Que les pareció?... Merece un comentario?...

Cuidense y gracias por leer, jane!


	2. Renuncia

Todos sus comentarios me animaron mucho a seguir con la historia, así que apenas terminé de leer todos los comentarios subí la conti y quiero dedicar este capitulo a Nukire y a todos los que me mandaron un comentario.

Sin más preámbulo la conti…

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Capitulo 1: Renuncia

Hoy era el día que había esperado. Hoy iba a entregar mi carta de renuncia al Sr. Uchiha y seria durante la hora del desayuno, ya que me era completamente imposible poder hablar con él durante cualquier momento del día. Le prepare su café, negro y amargo, para mi gusto demasiado cargado, pero bueno.

Coloque el sobre de la renuncia encima de la taza de café, con mucho cuidado de que el contendido de la misma no se vertiera sobre cualquiera de las superficies de la casa y sobre la carta en si.

En el despacho no estaba, así que deje la taza encima del escritorio, al lado de su maletín. Salí del despacho y en las escaleras me cruce con él.

- Buenos días Srta. Haruno –

- Buenos días Sr. Uchiha -

Esa era el cruce de palabras que teníamos todas las mañanas. Esas únicas palabras, por muy frías que fueran hacían que mi corazón se acelerara igual que si me hubiera susurrado al oído un "Te quiero". Baje a la cocina y me tome unas tostadas con mermelada y mi vaso de zumo de naranja. No tarde mucho en escucharlo correr por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Parecía como si una manada de rinocerontes estuviera cruzando el salón. Abrió la puerta estrepitosamente y ya estaba delante de mí agitando la carta de renuncia.

- ¡¿Que diablos significa esto?! – Agito el sobre cerca de mi cara, para luego estamparlo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- Lo que ha leído en ella Sr. Uchiha. Es mi carta de renuncia con efecto inmediato.- Le dije con la cabeza bien alta, muy orgullosa de lo bien que estaba controlando mis emociones.

- ¿Por que? – Pregunto atónito.- Tiene usted un sueldo asombroso, una habitación magnifica, ayuda para las tareas del hogar siempre que lo solicite. Dios Sakura, no puede hacerme ahora esto. Es la mejor ama de llaves que he tenido nunca por favor dígame que es lo que necesita para que así no tenga que marcharse a buscarlo a otro lado.-

¿Me estaba suplicando que me quedara? ¡No, No! , no debía caer en su juego, no me conmovería en absoluto. La decisión estaba tomada, el no podía darme lo que necesitaba por que lo que necesitaba era a él y aquello era algo que no podía ser. No podía permitir que me hiciera cambiar de opinión.

- La decisión esta tomada desde hace dos semanas, he pasado un mes pensándolo Sr. Uchiha, yo...-

- Llámame Sasuke, esto para mi es demasiado serio como para que andemos con formalidades.- Me interrumpió.

- Sasuke…- total, lo podía llamar como quisiera, al día siguiente no estaría allí.- Llevo mucho tiempo trabajando para ti, siempre pendiente de la mas minima necesidad que usted o alguna de sus amantes pudiera tener. He dejado mi propia vida y mis propias necesidades a un lado mis sueños, mis ambiciones, todo. Deseo retomar mi vida, encontrar un trabajo acorde a mi licenciatura. Quiero enamórame, deseo casarme y tener hijos. Usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que es cumplir un sueño por que ya ha cumplido los suyos, todos mis amigos han cumplido los suyos también, les veo tener sus vidas y estoy harta de no poder seguir los míos. Ese es mi motivo principal, puede que lo encuentre estúpido, pero es lo que quiero hacer.- Le solté de golpe.

El se quedo con la boca abierta. Estuvo dos o tres minutos observándome sin decir nada. Increíble, había dejado a mi jefe sin palabras, todo un logro para mí.

El me miraba… yo lo miraba… y el tiempo detuvo su curso por arte de magia. El mirando mis ojos en los cuales debía leerse la determinación de mis palabras mientras que yo en los suyos leía… no podía leer nada, era todo una maraña de pensamientos. Debía estar buscando la manera de hacer que me retracte de mi decisión y supe que estaba muy nervioso, joder, hasta así estaba adorable.

- Por favor, no te vayas… no te vayas aun Sakura, por favor, espera hasta que vuelva esta noche y hablemos esto de manera mas tranquila, por favor.- Y en su voz note preocupación.

Se paso un rato mirándome con cara de niño pensaba marcharme hasta la tarde del día siguiente. La decisión estaba tomada pero no me haría daño escuchar las argumentaciones que él podría exponer.

- Esta bien Sasuke, me quedare y te escuchare, pero no creo que me hagas cambiar de opinión en este asunto.-

- Déjame al menos intentarlo.- Sonrío satisfecho, como si a su cabeza hubiera acudido la idea magistral que haría que yo me quedara.

Yo suspiré, habría que ver con que cuento me saldría esta vez para que me quedara con él.

Lo amaba, pero no era ninguna estúpida para hacerme a la idea de que Sasuke se fijaría en mí o me vería **a mí** como la mujer que lo ayudara a sentar la cabeza de una vez, que era lo que él necesitaba, pues tendría mucho éxito en el plano profesional, pero en el personal su vida estaba patas arriba. Sus padres estaban un poco preocupados por ello, sabia el rechazo que Sasuke le tenia al compromiso en si y a las relaciones duraderas, ya que según el le limitaban y le absorbían como persona. De ahí que su relación más duradera fuera con los negocios. Las mujeres pasaban por su vida como si de artículos se tratara, jugando a seducirlas y abandonándolas cuando se había cansado y el reto ya no era interesante. Así que claramente yo no estaba dispuesta a someterme a eso, lo amaba, pero tenía mi dignidad como mujer.

Pase el resto de la mañana haciendo las labores de la casa, hoy era miércoles y había hecho venir al equipo de limpieza para acicalar la mansión a fondo. ¿Por qué no se había comprado un dúplex o un ático? eran pisos mas adecuados para una persona sin responsabilidades como él. Pero a pesar de que me quejaba, deseaba dejarle al menos la casa limpia antes de marcharme al día siguiente. Incluso me había tomado la modestia de dejarle en el despacho los curriculums de tres aspirantes al puesto. Desde luego era idiota de lo buena que era con él.

Eran las ocho cuando termine de hacer la cena. Unos filetes de ternera a la pimienta verde con guarnición de arroz y un batido de chocolate, platos favoritos de Sasuke.

Aquella noche decidí deshacerme un poco del disfraz que había estado obligada a llevar todo el tiempo que había estado trabajando en aquella mansión puse unos viejos vaqueros de campana que usaba para andar por casa, una camiseta de tirantas blanca y solté mi pelo del maldito moño con el cual solía aprisionarlo, usando una cinta de color blanco para echar atrás mi flequillo y poder trabajar mas cómoda.

Estaba feliz de poder ser yo para variar. Se acabo el disfraz, era hora de ser yo y vestir de acuerdo con la edad que tenia. Ya tenía pensado en ir mañana a visitar a Hinata para renovar mi vestuario en su tienda. Sonreí ante la visión de mi amiga asesorándome en los amplios campos de la moda.

Pero perdida en mis ensoñaciones como estaba no me percate de que Sasuke estaba en la entrada de la cocina mirándome, como si fuera la primera vez que me viera. Y en cierta manera así era, jamás me había vestido así mientras ha estado él en casa. Sin mi disfraz de chica estirada e introvertida, el cual era la tapadera ideal en una casa en la cual el señor de la misma era un playboy.

Me sentía desnuda ante su mirada.

Seguramente debido a que tuviera caderas y otra clase de atuendo aparte de mis ropas de vieja, con las cuales estaba acostumbrada a estar delante de él.

- Buenas noches Sr. Uchiha.- Intente parecer natural.

- Muy buenas noches. No dejo de mirarme de arriba abajo en ningún momento, parándose de manera descarada en las zonas de mayor interés para él, las que consideraba claves en una mujer.

- La cena esta lista.-

-¿Has cenado? – Pregunto una vez que hubo terminado de mirar.

- No, aun no.-

- Entonces cena conmigo, pero voy a darme una ducha antes.- Tono raro de voz.

Aquello me dejo un poco perpleja, jamás lo había oído hablar con ese tono, era la primera vez que lo usaba en mi presencia… miento, es la primera vez que lo oigo así desde que trabajo aquí.

No podía ser por mí, vamos, no creo.

Sin duda le debía haber cogido desprevenido verme así vestida, a sus ojos era un cambio radical ya que como mencione antes, no solía vestirme así delante de él.

Veinte minutos después estábamos cenando en la mesa de la cocina.

- Perdona que me quedara mirándote así antes, es que me pillo desprevenido y me ha costado reconocerte Sakura.- Se disculpo.

- No pasa nada, yo no suelo andar con estas pintas por la casa. Así que es completamente natural que no me reconocieras.- Justifique quitándole hierro al asunto.

Terminamos de cenar. Lavé los platos, un momento después Sasuke me indico que lo siguiera al salón. Una vez allí me ofreció una copa.

No bebo, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.-

El volvía a tener esa mirada de… ¿Fascinación? oh Dios mío no hagas que tenga alucinaciones ahora que estoy tan cerca de empezar una nueva vida lejos de él, no ahora que he decidido alejarme y olvidarle, de empezar de nuevo.

Sasuke no se sirvió tampoco nada, lo cual me indico que para aquello quería estar lo mas sobrio posible, eso indicaba que seria una dura negociación.

Me senté en uno de los amplios sofás que había en la sala, hacia una maravillosa y fresca noche veraniega y la brisa delataba ese hecho. Entonces Sasuke soltó lo que para mi fue una bomba en toda regla.

- Dices que quieres alcanzar tus ambiciones, buscar el amor, casarte y tener hijos. Yo no quiero perderte ni como empleada ni como persona en si, así que después de mucho meditar cual puede ser el punto común en todo este asunto solo veo una solución para los dos.-

- ¿Cual?.- Pregunte intrigada.

Me miro muy seriamente y dijo:

- Cásate conmigo.-

…*[§ª§µ§ªkµ ]*…

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Espero que les haya gustado y que me digan que les ha parecido en un comentario.

**Agadecimientos:**

**SakuraxUchiha: **Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te haya gustado en verdad, y parece que si voy a seguir con la historia. Cuídate jane!

**Kellyndrin:** Pues si verdad tienes toda la razón porque hace unos días yo estuve leyendo, bueno eso es obvio, pero cuando quise comentar no pude, también muchísimas gracias por decirme que no permitía que las personas que no estuvieran registradas me comenten ahorita lo voy a cambiar, mil gracias por eso y por último gracias por comentar. Cuídate jane!

**Nukire:** muchas gracias porque tu me has apoyado desde el principio y tienes toda la razón, nadie me ha dicho que no le guste y si lo voy a seguir intentando gracias denuevo. Cuídate jane!

**Sakuracr:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y tienes razón algunos días la pagina ha estado mal y yo tampoco podía comentar las historias que leía y... SIII! QUE VIVA EL SASUSAKU POR SIEMPRE! me fascina esa pareja. Cuídate jane!

**Setsuna:** ok ok lo voy a continuar, total nadie me ha dicho que es malo o algo así y gracias por decir que mi idea es buena y también por comentar. Cuídate jane!

**Sasuke9529:** Muchas gracias por comentar me alegra que te haya gustado y si lo voy a seguir haber si me va bien. Cuídate jane!

**Kriverula:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, y me siento alagada por que esta historia es la única en tus favoritos ya que fue mi idea pasarla a un sasusaku y de seguro la autora original también se sentirá alagada y yo también amo el sasusaku como no tienes idea y también me hace feliz que esperes con ansias la conti y si la voy a continuar a ver como va porque si dejan de mandar comentarios es que ya no les va interesando la historia y la dejaré. Cuídate jane!

Como se habrán dado cuenta, publico el comentario y también les respondo lo mismo por si por alguna razón no lo ven publicado les llega a su correo y no van a creer que soy una malagradecida.

Cuídense Jane!


	3. Petición

Este capitulo va dedicado para y **Hikisuitteru** es para compensarlas porque por distraída no las puse en los agradecimientos del capitulo anterior

**Importante:** y quiero anunciar que ahora no solo me pueden comentar los que son usuarios de fanfiction sino que también los que no lo son. Gracias

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**Capitulo 2 : Petición**

Si hubiera podido verme la cara en aquellos momentos debía ser un verdadero poema, por que para nada podía haber dicho lo que había dicho.

- Vale – Comencé a reírme.- Jajajajaja he debido escuchar mal, creí que me habías pedido que me casara contigo.- Volví a quitarle hierro al asunto, por que debía estar muy perturbada por ese hombre como para empezar a imaginarme cosas como aquellas.

- Eso he hecho, te he pedido matrimonio Sakura.-

Ahora estaba segura de que lo había oído bien, la risa se me congelo en la boca. Mi cabeza trabajaba para no lanzarme contra él y estrangularlo con mis propias manos, tenia suerte de que estuviera enamorada de él, eso le iba a salvar el cuello.

- Muy gracioso, pero el humor no servirá en esta situación, ¡¿Como has llegado a esa brillante solución?!!.- Le grite de repente.- ¿Tu sabes lo que me acabas de pedir?

El no se perturbo por mi grito, al revés, con toda la sangre fría del mundo me empezó a dar una explicación que, al menos para él, era coherente.

- Te he pedido matrimonio, es la mejor solución Sakura. Yo no quiero perderte, tu serás libre para perseguir tus metas, yo puedo darte hijos, mis padres y mis hermanos se mueren por verme con una sola chica. Nos llevamos bien y creo que podría funcionar.- Expuso sus argumentos.

Estaba muy cabreada, no, cabreada no abarcaba el amplio abanico de sentimientos que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

- Realmente te lo crees Sasuke, esperas que yo vaya a considerar esa ``proposición ´´ siquiera por un segundo. Conozco tu reputación, a las primeras de cambio me echarías de tu vida, y no intentes negármelo por que lo he visto mas de una vez con esas amantes tuyas, ¿Por un momento creíste que me casaría con alguien que me hace eso?.- Replique demasiado dolida como para oír otra más de sus ideas.

- Mira Sakura, puede que todos no lo tengamos tan claro como tu a la hora de buscar el amor verdadero. Si, disfrutaba del sexo con otras mujeres; si, fui muy cruel con ellas y admito que he sido el cretino mas grande de la historia a tus ojos.- Meció su pelo hacia atrás, despeinándolo de la manera que a mí me gustaba. – Pero creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que siente cabeza. Quiero casarme, quiero darle nietos a mis padres y hacerles ver que estoy bien, que estoy centrado. Por que deseo centrarme Sakura, y creo que sin duda tu eres la adecuada, que si esto ha pasado es por que debías de ser tu la que me abriera los ojos en cuanto a mi comportamiento prepotente y déspota. Se que no ha sido la mejor declaración del mundo, pero puedo asegurarte que conmigo alcanzaras todas las metas que quieres y serás feliz. Así que te pido que lo consideres.-

- Pero no hay amor de por medio, no me he enamorado de ti.- Dios mío que mentira mas grande he soltado, que blasfemia, que insulto a mi corazón.- Y tu no me amas a mi.-

- Eso puede llegar, al menos el respeto, yo no creo demasiado en el amor, pero me gustas como persona y como mujer. Y yo se que puedo hacer que también te guste. No soy como tú piensas Sakura, déjame demostrártelo.-

Se acerco peligrosamente a mí, yo estaba demasiado paralizada para moverme del sitio mientras me tomaba en sus brazos. Debía de ser estúpida para no ver que iba a usar sus potentes artes de seducción conmigo si era necesario, y debí de ser muy estúpida para no apartarme.

O demasiado ansiosa por probar lo que él podía ofrecerme, para intentar convencerme.

Y desde luego tenía mucho que ofrecer si era capaz de hacer eso con sus manos.

Comenzó lamiendo y besando la parte de atrás de mi cuello, aspirando el aroma de mi champú. De ahí continuo hasta mi barbilla, la cual mordisqueo para luego ascender y alcanzar la cumbre, que eran mis labios.

Nunca me habían besado, y desde luego no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que jamás de los jamases nadie me besaría de aquella manera. Su lengua batallaba por entrar en mi boca y yo no fui capaz de negarle el paso. Exploraba concienzudamente cada rincón de mi boca y yo de la suya, desde luego aquella era una batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, pero que ambos disfrutábamos, al menos yo lo hacia por que para él era solo un juego del que no solo sabia como jugar, si no que él mismo había implantado sus propias reglas. Sus manos recorrían avariciosas cada curva sobresaliente de mi camiseta, arrancando de mi boca un gemido de placer.

Yo tampoco me quedaba atrás, mis manos jugaban con sus cabellos, retorciéndolos y provocando que él se acercara más a mí.

Abandono mi boca, pero no mi cuerpo, ya que se instalo en mi cuello, lamiendo y besándolo mientras yo hacia lo propio con el suyo, para descubrir que a él también le gustaba esa clase de tratamiento, por que gemía tan fuerte como yo. Sonidos roncos que eran arrancados de nuestros labios cuando nuestros cuerpos entraban en contacto.

Estaba completamente mareada. Y a duras penas conseguí separarme de él. A él le pasaba lo mismo, nos mirábamos a los ojos aturdidos. Sin duda ninguno de los dos esperaba para nada aquella reacción de nuestros cuerpos.

Respiraba agitadamente, yo intentaba también recuperar mi aliento, un gran logro ya que aun podía sentir en mi cuerpo los efectos de su seducción. El me miraba, como si en mis ojos buscara la respuesta que él mismo no podía encontrar.

- Sakura… -

- ¿Qué? –

- Veinticuatro horas, dame una respuesta en veinticuatro horas. Tu ya sabes la mía, y créeme que estoy deseando repetir esto - Me miro intensamente.

No podía hablar, estaba demasiado atónita por lo que acababa de pasar, y terriblemente tentada a aceptar su proposición. ¿Cómo ha llegado a pasar esto?

Sasuke pov :

Paseaba por mi habitación, nervioso como un león enjaulado. ¿De donde diablos había salido aquella proposición de matrimonio? Sakura era mi ama de llaves por el amor de Dios, apenas había cruzado algunas palabras con ella aparte de las noches que ocasionalmente cenaba con ella en la cocina o jugábamos al ajedrez. Había demostrado ser una empleada de confianza y jamás la había visto como una mujer de las que solía seducir para calmar mis ansias de sexo. Ella era diferente, más receptiva, menos seductora… o eso creía yo hasta esta noche.

Nunca la había visto con alguna prenda que no fuera su ropa de tienda de segunda mano o su mono de trabajo, así que me sorprendí gratamente al verla vestida con esos vaqueros y la camiseta blanca. Su sedoso pelo estaba suelto y estaba sencillamente deliciosa. Y supe que no quería perderla como empleada… pero tampoco me dejaría tenerla como amante. Ella ya conocía de primera mano mis romances y lo que solía hacer con ellas cuando me cansaba, así que esta vez tendría que ponerle un anillo de compromiso, aunque ella no sabe la historia que hay detrás de esa actitud.

Yo nací en Kyoto, vivía con mis padres y tenia una amiga a la que adoraba. Siempre le decía que acabaríamos algún día juntos, casados. La quería muchísimo, pero ella un día se mudo y no supe nada más. Solo recuerdo su cara el día que nos despedimos, prometiéndonos que nos volveríamos a encontrar… y cuando ocurriera eso nos casaríamos, ya que tanto ella como yo sabíamos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, a pesar de ser tan pequeños. Ella se llevo mi primer beso… y mi corazón con ella.

Luego mis padres murieron en aquel accidente de aviación y yo fui adoptado por la familia Uchiha. Fugaku y Mikoto eran maravillosos como padres, pero echaba de menos los míos y a mi amiga. Pero ninguno volvió y eso me hizo ser un poco la persona que soy hoy. Sabia que nunca íbamos a cumplir esa promesa… así que desde la universidad he seguido con conquistas y relaciones relámpago, por que me da miedo comprometerme en serio con cualquiera. Pero creo que Sakura es lo que necesito para sentar la cabeza. No es un matrimonio que estaría basado en el amor, el amor es un sentimiento peligroso que solo te hace sufrir, y una cosa así no la quiero en mi vida. Creo que ya he sufrido bastante.

Pero mis padres se merecen tener esa alegría, alegría de que su hijo se case, siente la cabeza y forme una familia. Quien sabe. Esa proposición no era tan descabellada después de todo… cada vez me iba gustando mas la idea de casarme. Así la prensa y las acosadoras me dejaran en paz de una vez, Sakura tendrá su vida y yo la mía, ella podrá conseguir sus metas y yo podré estar tranquilo de las amantes caducas, ya que me empieza a aburrir siempre lo mismo.

Pero ninguna jamás se podrá comparar a mi primer amor.

Con ese pensamiento mañana iré a conseguir el anillo de compromiso y avisare a mis padres. ¿Por que quien en su sano juicio rechazaría la oportunidad de casarse conmigo?

Sakura Pov :

Se ha vuelto loco, justo lo que me faltaba, mi jefe loco pidiéndome matrimonio.

Si mi padres se enteran me muero. Si supieran que yo sigo colada por mi amigo de la infancia…

Aquel chico que se llevo mi primer beso, en aquel tiempo inocente pero lleno de amor, mas amor del que yo podía imaginarme. Pero nunca conseguiría recuperarlo, ya habían pasado demasiados años y ya ni debería de recordarme, no soy de esas personas que pueden dejar marcado a un hombre y retenerlo para siempre.

Lo cual me lleva de nuevo a la locura que me ha propuesto mi jefe.

Se creerá que esto del matrimonio es tan fácil como hacer una proposición, comprar un anillo de compromiso y casarnos. Si, lo amaba… y debo admitir que la proposición me hizo mucha ilusión. Pero debía tener los pies en la tierra, el no me amaba y realmente no se que es lo que se le ha podido pasar por la cabeza para hacer semejante…, no hay una palabra lo suficientemente buena en el diccionario como para definir eso…

No me iba a parar a considerar aquello, lo que iba a hacer es la maleta y me iba a ir de allí tan rápido como me dieran las piernas y el coche para llevarme al aeropuerto mañana, si quiere casarse que avise a una de las de su agenda, que debe estar llena de candidatas desesperadas por ese puesto. Yo no iba a ser una mas en su lista.

Fui a mi mesita de noche, allí tenia la única foto de mi amigo y yo. La mire. Su cara ya no se veía, lo único que recordaba ya eran sus ojos negros Tal vez por eso me enamore de Sasuke, por que sus ojos me recordaban a los de mi amigo de la infancia.

Bueno, basta de ponerse triste, debo terminar de hacer la maleta y largarme mañana, tal y como tenia pensado de hacer.

A la mañana siguiente comprobé estupefacta de que EL Sr. Uchiha no estaba en su despacho, ese día se había ido a trabajar más temprano de lo normal. Así que decidí dejarle una carta de despedida en la cual le dejaba claro que no aceptaba su proposición de matrimonio, los motivos por lo que no lo hacía y le daba las gracias por los tres años en los cuales me había dado trabajo, ya que sin ellos ahora no podría disponer de cierta independencia y comodidad económica.

Después de eso fui a hacerle la cena, dejándolo todo listo para que solo tuviera que calentarlo en el microondas.

Subí por mi maleta y al bajar deje las llaves en el recibidor. Mi avión no salía hasta dentro de tres horas, pero no quería correr el riesgo de que Sasuke volviera antes e intentara de nuevo que no dejara el trabajo, no quería oír sus locuras de nuevo.

Salí de la casa, eche un vistazo a la fachada… iba a echar de menos aquello, pero lo dejaba por una vida mejor, una en la cual yo seria la dueña de mi destino.

**Sasuke Pov :**

Había comprado el anillo aquella misma mañana, un diseño sencillo, sabía que a Sakura no le gustaban las cosas ostentosas.

Uummm un punto para mi, conocía otra cosa de mi futura esposa.

Decidí que no iba a comer aquel día en la oficina, iría directamente a casa antes de que Sakura se marchara, volvería a proponerle matrimonio y esta vez no dudaría en usar todas las tácticas de seducción que conocía. Le haría ver de los beneficios que podía disfrutar siendo mi esposa.

Pero al llegar a casa vi que no estaba.

Había una carta en mi escritorio, rápidamente la abrí y me puse a leerla.

_Para Sasuke:_

_En primer lugar, muchas gracias por darme trabajo durante tres años, tu me has enseñado a ser persistente e ir a por mis sueños, si lo consigo será sin duda gracias a ti._

_En segundo lugar, la respuesta es no, no puedo casarme contigo por la sencilla razón de que no hay amor, y a mí sin amor el matrimonio me parece una atadura tortuosa e innecesaria. No podía estar atada a un hombre que no me amara solo por que le es conveniente. Se que esa proposición debió de salir de un momento de desesperación por no perder a tu mejor empleada, lo cual me recuerda que deje encima de tu escritorio tres curriculums de candidatas a mi puesto, te ruego que los estudies._

_Así que creo que no me queda mas que decirte, solo que tengas mucha suerte en la vida y un día encuentres la estabilidad con otra mujer, entonces esa proposición tendrá más valor, por que la estarás haciendo con el corazón._

_Sinceramente:_

_Sakura Haruno _

No, noooo .

No se iba a escapar de mí, eso lo podía tener más que claro. Unas simples líneas no me alejaran de mi objetivo. No se iba a escapar tan fácilmente, no cuando había decidido casarme. Debía hacerla entrar en razón.

Así que Salí disparado hacia el aeropuerto, por lo que recordaba se iba por la tarde, y ahora mismo eran las tres de la tarde. Así que debía darme prisa, por que ni siquiera sabía el avión que iba a tomar. Así que fui a buscar el coche más rápido que tenia, mi preciado Ferrari, y Salí disparado hacia el aeropuerto. No creas que vas a escapar tan fácilmente de mí. Sonreí y pise el acelerador .

**Sakura pov :**

Faltaba una hora para que el avión despegara, pensaba ir primero a Kyoto a visitar a mi padre antes de irme a Yokohama para la entrevista de trabajo como psicóloga infantil.

Seguro que Takeshi se alegraba de verme ya que después del divorcio, eran raras las veces que había ido a visitarlo a Kyoto.

Fui a terminar de facturar mi equipaje cuando note una mano en mi hombro.

- Creías que podías escapar tan fácilmente de mí.-

Me quede congelada en el sitio. No podía ser, esa voz… esa seductora voz…

Lentamente me volví hacia él, y mis ojos chocaron con los de él, que no dejaban de impresionarme e intimarme, como si fuera capaz de poder leerme la mente.

- Sasuke… - Susurre.

- No volverás a hacerme esto Sakura.- Susurro.- No volverás a darme una negativa por medio de una carta, jamás.-

¿Estaba enfadado? , Por su mirada podía decir que si. No lo entendía.

Entonces se arrodillo delante de mí, y para mi vergüenza todas las personas de la terminal se giraron a mirar el espectáculo.

Vi como metía su mano en el bolsillo y sacaba una cajita negra de terciopelo. Oh Dios no, no podía hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer. Por favor no, aquí delante de todos no.

- Sakura Haruno, aquí delante de todos te pido humildemente que seas mi esposa, siento haberlo dicho de la manera tan inadecuada que lo hice ayer… pero aquí estoy hoy, arrodillado delante de ti y haciendo las cosas de manera correcta. Así que, ¿Me harás el honor de ser mi esposa?.

Sasuke estaba de rodillas delante de mi, con esa cajita de terciopelo con ese espectacular anillo en su interior. Estaba completamente muerta de vergüenza y no sabia como iba a actuar.

- ¿Me harás el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?.-

Todos en la terminal nos observaban, algunos atónitos, algunos con emoción, curiosos y testigos de excepción de aquella proposición que para ellos era preciosa, pero que para mi carecía de sentimiento.

…*[§ª§µ§ªkµ ]*…

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**Lolita**: me alegra en verdad que te guste, es que el sasusaku es la mejor pareja que pudiera existir ¿verdad? Y me siento muy alagada de que prometa convertirse en una de tus favoritas, gracias por leer y comentar.

**Ale96**: gracias por comentar y que bueno que te guste y… nooo! Si te apareces en mi casa no me espantes onegai! Jajaja. Cuídate.

**Riosaku89**: gracias por comentar y si en eso las dos opinamos lo mismo, ya que a mi tampoco me agrada mucho que Sakura sufra a cada rato, pero esta historia no es mía solo la tomé prestada. Cuídate.

**Ansurea**: que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por comentar.

**Hataki Nabiki**: a mí también me a pasado varias veces que digo algo que me parece que va a pasar en alguna historia y pasa, que bueno que deguste mucho y gracias por comentar.

**CherryChubi**: jajaja que bueno que te gusto y mi intención no es matarte y se de casualidad pasa porfaaa no me jales las patas en la noche onegai! Jajaja y no me demandes ¿si?

**Ikamari**: gracias por comentar y ya veremos que pasa…

**Sabaku no lia**: que bueno que te guste y bueno si, es algo mujeriego jijiji gracias por comentar

**death linkin**: gracias y no te puedo adelantar nada, lo siento, pero ya verás

**ChubaskA**: gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me agrada que me digas lo que piensas de el, claro que también me gustan los que dicen algo así como "esta bueno, continúalo" pero me gusta más saber que parte les gustó más o saber que piensan de el

**Arantxa Swan**: que bueno que te guste y me agrada bastante que me digas que partes te gustan y lo que piensas del fic, y gracias por agregarlo a tus favoritos.

**Nukire**: gracias por comentar así diciéndome que parte te gusto más y que bueno que te gusta y por supuesto te lo tenia que dedicar y a todos los que comentaron pero sobre todo a ti porque fuiste la que más apoyo me dio al principio.

**Sakurass**: gracias por comentar y que bueno que te haya gustado

**Monica**: gracias por comentar y por que te guste ah! y también por el apoyo que me das

**JaDesAkUrInHa**: espero que me entiendas aunque creo que si por que leíste la historia y te juro que estoy muy emocionada por que es la primera ves que recibo un comentario en otro idioma y aunque no se nadita de portugués más o menos entendí que dijiste algo así como que te gusto y no comentaste antes porque creíste que recibiría más comentarios y que el siguiente comentario me lo darías en español ¿verdad?, muchas gracias por tu comentario, tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic que está en otro idioma y que encima te guste muchísimas gracias

**sakuriita&sasukiito**: que bueno que te guste la historia y creo que te decepcione porque Sakura todavía no le responde a Sasuke-kun

**Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M**: jijiji que bueno que te gusto e intentare subir la conti pronto

**Girlycard**: que bueno que te guste la historia y ¡¿Cómo QUE NO TE GUSTA EL SASUSAKU?! pero bueno no todos tenemos los mismos gustos y muchas gracias porque a pesar de que no te gusta la pareja lees esta historia

**cari-sama**: gracias por tus comentarios jijiji me dio mucha gracia tu forma de expresarte jaja

**ompu haruno**: que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por el comentario

**Aome**: gracias por el comentario y me agrada bastante que te guste

**Crystal Butterfly 92**: gracias por el apoyo, el comentario y por leer e intentare subir la conti pronto

**WTF?**: que bueno que te hayan gustado los dos capis e intentare actualizar pronto

**raqky**: gracias por el comentario y lo siento pero no te puedo adelantar nada pero te aseguro que ya te enterarás muy pronto

**chocolatito**: gracias por tu comentario y no sabes como me encantaría que me comentaras cada cap

**sasuke9529**: gracias por el apoyo y que bueno que te guste la historia intentaré subir la conti pronto

**LunaSuk-chan**: que bueno que te interese y gracias por comentar, intentare subir la conti pronto. Acabo de ver tu perfil y que chevere que seas peruana al igual que yo ¿puedo saber de que parte eres? Ah y amo tu fic "El amor de un vampiro", continúalo pronto onegai es que amo a los vampiros, amo a Sasuke-kun y amo el sasusaku por lo tanto amo tu fic.

**ThaisWP**: gracias por el comentario y que bueno que te ha gustado, intentare poner la conti pronto

**beree^^**: me alegra que te haya gustado e intentaré poner la conti pronto

**kaoru-uchiha**: que bueno que te guste la conti, intentaré subir la conti pronto

**yunmoon**: gracias por el comentario, intentaré poner la conti pronto

**The-Vampire-MCR**: gracias por comentar y lo más probable es que tengas las respuestas que quieres en los siguientes capis

**Cindel23**: gracias por comentar tu propia historia jijiji. Muchas gracias por darme permiso de usar tu historia.

**crisny chan**: que bueno que haya gustado y gracias por el comentario, intentaré subir la conti pronto

**Plagio**: no entendí muy bien lo que pusiste, pero me pareció que decías que esto es un **plagio** de una historia de Twilight, pero no lo es ya que yo le pedí permiso a la dueña de este fic para volverlo un sasusaku y eso **esta publicado en el primer capitulo** al principio y si por último no me crees anda y **pregúntale a la misma autora**

Discúlpenme por haberme retrasado con la conti es que se me está complicando un poco con el cole, es que ahí están locos los profesores salimos a las tres, a lo que no estoy acostumbrada y desde el primer día de clases no dejaron un montón de tareas y encima el mismísimo director no enseña psicología y la primera clase fue todo un trauma emocional para todos es que es demasiado estricto y como que wacala! Y recién logro desocuparme, discúlpenme onegai. Cuídense no vemos pronto, eso espero.


	4. Corazón traicionero

**Capítulo 3: Corazón traicionero**

- ¿Me harás el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?.-

Todos en la terminal nos observaban, algunos atónitos, algunos con emoción, curiosos y testigos de excepción de aquella proposición que para ellos era preciosa, pero que para mi carecía de sentimiento. Pero mi corazón tenía otras ideas que mi cabeza y mi raciocinio, y hablo antes de que pudiera impedírselo.

- Si, si quiero …- Susurre. ¡¿ Que había hechooooo ?!

La expresión de Sasuke era de triunfo, triunfo por que lo había conseguido, había conseguido que yo le diera el si. Me sentía como una completa imbécil, acababa de echar a perder mis planes por culpa de mi corazón traidor.

Sasuke se levanto y con cuidado me puso el anillo, una joya que parecía del siglo XIII, muy sencilla para el, pero extremadamente espectacular para mi.

Me tomo de la cintura y me beso en medio de la terminal, un beso que sellaba esa proposición a fuego. Todos en la terminal comenzaron a aplaudirnos, felicitándonos y sacándonos fotos.

Después Sasuke fue al mostrador de la compañía de vuelo a buscar mi equipaje y ratos después llamo por teléfono para que uno de sus empleados fuera a recoger mi coche al aeropuerto, ya que yo me iba a ir en el suyo.

Mientras conducía no podía dejar de observar mi anillo, era increíble como un pequeño aro de metal (en mi caso de plata con diamantes) podía hacer que dos personas se unieran de manera permanente en una promesa, la promesa de no separarse más y amarse y respetarse hasta que la muerte los separara. Era terrorífico en mi caso, por que no había amor. ¿Como iba a ser capaz de llevar eso adelante cuando sabía que ese matrimonio estaría condenado al fracaso en el momento en el que él se cansara de mí?

Llegamos a la mansión, Sasuke iba con mis maletas al piso de arriba, a lo que supuse que las dejaría en mi habitación.

Acto seguido mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Hinata.

- Dime Hinata.- Comencé, pero un grito me corto la conversación.

- Sakura, Dios muchísimas felicidades por tu compromiso con Sasuke, ay amiga lo conseguisteee.- Gritaba toda feliz.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado?- Pregunte atónita mientras miraba a Sasuke, el cual se sorprendió al verme apartar el celular de mi oreja a causa del grito y luego al ver mi expresión atónita.

- Pues por la televisión, están poniendo ahora mismo unas fotos suyas en la terminal del aeropuerto, Sasuke de rodillas con la cajita del anillo. AAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY que emocionante, ojala Naruto me lo pida se esa manera, como te estoy envidiando _ -

Aun con el celular en mi oreja me fui hasta el salón, allí estaba la tele de plasma de Sasuke, la encendí y vi horrorizada como en el canal de chismes estábamos saliendo Sasuke y yo, un video grabado desde una cámara de fotos era la prueba de que me había pedido matrimonio. Las imágenes no dejaban de repetirse en la televisión.

- Y Dime, ¿Como te sientes ahora? –

- Eee… esto… yo … -

- Ya imaginaba que estarías emocionada.- Respondió a mi balbuceo.

- Algo así… aun ando en estado un poco abrumada por todo.-

- Bueno, ya te acostumbraras, bueno te dejo que llegan clientas, que sepas que tenemos que quedar esta semana para empezar a organizar la boda. Nos vemos y de nuevo felicidadeeeeeessss .-

Cerré mi celular y me quede mirando la televisión. Sasuke estaba hablando por teléfono también, sonreía, parecía por aquella sonrisa que los que llamaban debían ser sus padres.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo… Y así estuvo toda la tarde.

Termine de servir la cena, me dolía el oído de hablar por el celular. Mis padres, mis amigos, al parecer todos habían oído la noticia. Y yo me sentía tan abrumada que apenas pude probar bocado.

- ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto Sasuke dando comiendo su pescado.

- si, exelente, ya que mi anonimato se fue a la porra Sasuke, por culpa de tu numerito del aeropuerto. ¡¿Cómo crees que saldré ahora a la calle tranquila?!. Yo no sirvo para estas cosas, adoro mi anonimato sabes.-

- Ahora mismo eres la novedad, has conseguido que el playboy se comprometa en serio, incluso que hiciera una declaración de matrimonio publica. Tranquila, pasado un tiempo se olvidaran de ti, créeme, lo se de sobra.-

- ¿Pero mientas que? , no quiero que molesten a mis seres queridos, a mis padres… Esto es demasiado, no se si podré con ello.-

- Tranquila, no estarás sola, te echare una mano en lo que necesites. No dejare que molesten a tus seres queridos, he tomado medidas para ello. –

- Al menos algo es algo.- Suspire resignada.

- Bueno, tenemos que hablar de los detalles, quiero que estemos casados en menos de dos meses.- Dijo como restándole importancia, como el que decía que quería un café para desayunar.

- ¡¿Dos meseees?! – Lo mire como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

- Si, en ese tiempo yo suelo tomarme las vacaciones, así nos vamos de luna de miel, te ruego que me dejes a mí elegir el destino de nuestra luna de miel. Del resto de la boda puedes encargarte tú. No escatimes en gastos, quiero que todo sea perfecto para ti, no importa lo que cueste. Mañana pondré una tarjeta de crédito a tu nombre para que empieces con los preparativos. –

- Pero…- El celular de Sasuke y el mío comenzaron a sonar a la vez .

Y así no pudimos hablar en un buen rato.

…*[§ª§µ§ªkµ ]*…

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**Agradecimientos:**

SakuStar

Asukasoad

Setsuna17

Gabrielita

Hatake Nabiki

Sasuke9529

Onpu haruno

Cecilia

Chocolatito

Tsuki-airen

Kaoru-Uchiha

Natsumi511

Death Linkin

Lolita

Sysa12

Sweet_arlequin

Kellyndrin

JaDesAKUrinHa

Rossa Uchiha

Liiliannhyuga

Crisny chan

Poly-Uchiha

Avigail-Natsumi

Ale96

Y también al los que han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritas y a mi en autores favoritos, muchas gracias. Y disculpen si me he olvidado de agradecerle a alguie por distraida.

Discúlpenme por la tardanza y encima la conti está bastante corta lo se, lo que pasa es que el colegio me absorbe demasiado. Y también perdónenme por no haberles respondido sus comentarios es que si lo hacía era capas de demorarme una semana más en subir la conti y me iban a odiar, gomen, pero les prometo que la siguiente va a ser más larga.

Cuidense mataneee!

Lupita-chan


	5. ¿Hasta que la muerte no separe?

**Kyaaa! No lo puedo creer ya superé los 100 comentarios hasí que este capítulo va dedicado a la que me escribió el comentario número 100 que fue ****leah-fedric****y por supuesto a todos los que me han comentado ya que de no ser por todos ustedes no hubiera llegado a los 100 Reviews ¡MIL GRACIAS!**

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**Capitulo 4: ¿hasta que la muerte nos separe?**

La siguiente semana fue sencillamente infernal.

Al día siguiente los alrededores de la mansión estaban atestados de periodistas ansiosos de tomar una instantánea de los novios.

Sasuke no se equivocaba al decir que la prensa estaría vendiendo su declaración en el aeropuerto como el fin de los días de soltería y correrías del playboy por excelencia, que yo había conseguido lo que otras detrás de mi solo pudieron soñar.

Sacaron hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi vida y de la manera en la que había estado cerca de Sasuke estos últimos tres años como su empleada de confianza. Incluso algún medio dejaba caer de manera clara que yo solo había aprovechado la oportunidad por que vivía con él y tenía más acceso a su vida que todas sus amantes juntas.

Era increíble, como si yo hubiera buscado que él viniera al aeropuerto con ese maldito anillo proclamando a los cuatro vientos su supuesto enamoramiento de mi persona.

Solo él y yo sabíamos que aquello no era verdad.

Llevaba una semana frenética con los preparativos de la boda. Mis padres no podían venir a la ceremonia. Papa estaba interviniendo como jurado en un juicio y no lo dejaban trasladarse ese día y mama estaba en Hokaido con Kenji, el cual estaba allí trabajando como entrenador. Así que por mi parte solo invite a Hinata y a Naruto a la boda. En cambio la familia de Sasuke venia al completo a la ceremonia.

Ya había elegido mi traje de novia, un sencillo traje de noche color blanco con flores bordadas en la cola, un velo largo y para completar el conjunto unos zapatos blancos (n/a: no se de marcas y como verán no soy muy descriptiva con el traje así que si le falta algo lo dejo a su imaginación, gomen).

No me gustaban los vestidos de bodas espectaculares que costaban un riñón y parte del otro. Sasuke me insistió en que debía de haber elegido un traje más ostentoso para el acontecimiento, ya que al fin y al cabo todo corría de su cuenta. Eso fue motivo de una pequeña discusión dos días antes de la boda.

Veníamos de la cena de ensayo y acabábamos de dejar a sus padres en la casa que tenían en la ciudad. Fui callada todo el camino, por que no dejaban de increparme con el vestido que había elegido.

- Sabes Sakura, cualquier chica mataría por estar en tu pellejo en estos momentos, y tu no te ves entusiasmada en absoluto por todo esto. Solo te estaban haciendo un comentario del traje.-

En aquel momento explote.

- Mira Sasuke, jamás y digo, jamás, me habían insistido en que cambiara una elección que había hecho ¡Así que ya pueden dejar el tema del traje!.- Grite furiosa.- Se supone que quien se casa soy yo, no tu madre, ni tus hermanos e incluso Hinata. Así que doy por terminado el tema de mi vestido. Tengo la sensación de que cuando estemos casados tendré que ceder a algunas cosas, pero en este asunto decido yo, y se acabo.-

Sasuke me miro sorprendido.

- No conocía esa parte de tu carácter, antes solías ser más reservada, pero me gusta, ninguna de las chicas con las que me acostaba me había hablado jamás de ese modo.- sonrió con autosuficiencia, desde luego parecía encantado con la novedad.- de verdad que me gusta.-

Yo lo mire atónita, desde luego no dejaba de sorprenderme, ¿Que se había creído?

- Así has acabado. Hecho un ciníco.- No me pude callar la frase, estaba demasiado furiosa, así que decidí irme a mi habitación, por que si no respondía de mis actos y le daba una bofetada, que era lo que se merecía por tanta arrogancia. ¿De que clase de hombre me había enamorado?.

Estaba en la sala del piano cuando el me dio alcance, acorralándome en el y besándome con violencia.

¿Cuándo aquel acceso de ira dio paso al beso mas apasionado que me habían dado en toda mi vida?

¿Cuándo había dejado que me tomara de las nalgas y me sentara encima del piano?

No lo se, solo se que sus manos se movían inquietas por mis piernas mientras continuaba con su invasión en mi boca.

Lentamente abandono mis labios y traslado los suyos hacia mi cuello, el cual chupaba de una manera deliciosa, deslizando su lengua por cada rincón, no dejando ningún rincón sin explorar. Mientras sus manos se metían juguetonas entre mi falda, una de ellas aparto la tela de mis braguitas y comenzó a acariciar el centro de mi femineidad. Con expertas manos hacia suaves fricciones en esa zona provocando que no pudiera evitar que un gemido escapara de mis labios, mientras con la otra mano bajo el corpiño del vestido de noche que llevaba, dejando a su vista mis pechos desnudos.

- Que maravillas estabas escondiendo de mi Sakura, que deliciosos placeres podré darte cuando estemos casados, casi no puedo esperar a pasado mañana para poseerte.- Bajo por mi cuello y capturo con sus labios un botoncito rosado de uno de mis pechos, haciendo que de mis labios escapara un gemido de placer.

Yo le quite la camisa, el no se resistió, se separo de mi el tiempo suficiente como para quitarse la camisa del todo y desabrocharse los pantalones. Luego me pego mas a el a pesar de estar encima del piano, de tal manera que nuestras cabezas estaba a la misma altura. Acariciaba una, dos, tres veces sus labios con los míos mientras continuaba con el masaje en mi zona íntima.

- P…Por…favor…- Mi voz temblaba mientras el decidió que era hora de explorar mi centro con su lengua.

- ¿Por favor que… Sakura?…- Estaba cerca, muy cerca.

- Yo… no puedo más… yo…- No podía articular palabra alguna para definir lo que quería. Solo pude dejarme caer en el piano mientras el seguía descendiendo por mi estomago hasta el centro caliente de mi persona.

Y llego. Comenzó a Lamerlo con dolorosa lentitud, saboreando cada pliegue, cada zona de mi femineidad, jugando con el clítoris de una manera experta, se notaba sin duda sus dotes como amante. Yo solo podía gemir de placer, me retorcía encima del piano y arqueaba mi cuerpo hacia el, mis manos fueron directamente a su cabello, señal que el tomo como una invitación para seguir, acelerando los lametones y acercándome mas a él.

Y me vine en el, explote ante tanto placer.

Me deslice débil para bajar del piano, pero no llegue a tocar el suelo, ya que el me tomo en brazos. Estaba en sus poderosos brazos mientras el me conducía a la habitación.

¿Dónde estaba mi fuerza de voluntad?, ¿Qué tenia ese hombre que me volvía completamente desinhibida en sus brazos?, ¿Por que permitía que el tuviera ese poder sobre mi persona? Era sencillo. Lo amaba.

Si no lo amara no hubiera aceptado aquella tontería que era aquel matrimonio, iba a unirse a mi… aunque por los motivos inadecuados y lo único que podía hacer yo era hacerle entender que lo amaba y tener la esperanza de que él, en algún momento, se diera cuenta y llegara a amarme como yo lo amaba.

Desde hacia una semana dormía con él en la habitación principal, lo cual no me hacia demasiada gracia. Por esa misma cama habían pasado incontables mujeres que se entregaron a el esperando algo mas que una simple noche y ahora ahí estaba yo, medio desnuda mientras Sasuke continuaba con su exploración. Sabia que debía pararlo, no quería perder mi virginidad de aquella manera, en un arranque de pasión que comenzó encima de su piano. Si me iba a entregar a el tendría que esperar a la noche de bodas.

Para… por favor para…- Conseguí quitármelo de encima.

Me miro con sus ojos negros de pasión.

- ¿Que pasa? .- Pregunto confuso.

- No quiero hacerlo ahora.- Enrolle una sabana a mi cuerpo desnudo.- Llámame anticuada, pero yo solo podré entregarme a ti la noche de bodas. Llámalo estupidez, pero es mi sueño desde niña y…-

- No hace falta que me expliques más, respetare tu decisión.-Yo iba agradecerle su comprensión con el tema de mi virginidad, pero el estropeo aquello.- Total, en menos de 48 horas serás mi esposa, a mi me da lo mismo esperar.- Se encogió de hombros

Me quede tan atónita por aquella respuesta, simplemente fui incapaz de responder a aquello.

El se marcho a darse una ducha, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Mi corazón se destrozaba un poco mas con esa actitud, Dios mío, ¿Como iba a sobrevivir a aquel matrimonio?

**Sasuke pov:**

Me fui a darme una ducha fría, un remedio infalible cuando estaba tan excitado y duro como una piedra.

¿Qué diablos había estado a punto de hacer?

Yo me vanagloriaba de tener un control férreo de mis emociones, era siempre yo quien hacia gemir de frustración a mis amantes, yo el que tenia el control de la situación de principio a fin, yo el que hacia que alcanzaran el nirvana sexual solo cuando yo quería.

Y voy y de repente casi cojo a Sakura y le hago el amor encima el piano, sin poder resistir como ella me desafiaba… para luego ver como se rendía ante mis expertas caricias.

Y lo increíble de todo es que yo no podía parar, mi autocontrol se había ido a la basura en el mismo momento que la besé. Y ya solo podía pensar en las interminables horas de pasión que íbamos a tener, domándola en mi cama, haciéndole gritar mi nombre entre mis brazos, haciéndola alcanzar una y otra vez el cielo.

Pero no, me había dejado llevar igual que si estuviera en la universidad, y que ella luego me parara fue algo que termino de joderme. Jamás en mis años seduciendo féminas me habían pedido que parara, aunque entendía el motivo. Ella era virgen e imaginaba que deseaba reservarse para su marido y deseara como cualquier inocente novia virginal darle ese regalo al elegido en su noche de bodas. Para mi suerte ese iba a ser yo, jamás en mi vida creí que esperaría con tanta expectación atarme en matrimonio a una mujer solo para que no dejara de ser mi empleada. Dejaría de serlo, pero estará irrevocablemente atada a mi para siempre, pero seguiría cumpliendo sus obligaciones en casa, con el incentivo de tener una vida fuera de ella y por supuesto el logro de haber conseguido atarme a ella para siempre.

Pero ella no seria la única que sacaría beneficios de aquel matrimonio. Con ese matrimonio yo conseguiría mucha más credibilidad y prestigio ante los nuevos inversores de la empresa, un hombre casado y centrado era de mas confianza que un mujeriego.

Definitivamente aquel matrimonio era una elección que, aunque un poco restrictiva, me deportaría dos cosas. Una esposa que sin duda me volvería loco con su mentalidad independiente y más éxito en los negocios de lo que soñé tener alguna vez. Y eso bien merecía el sacrificio de serle fiel.

Además, el misterio que era Sakura para mi le daría aun mas interés a este matrimonio. Y a ella la libertad de hacer realidad sus metas en la vida. Desde luego ninguna de las dos partes, al menos desde mi punto de vista, perdía en aquel acuerdo.

**Sakura Pov:**

El día de la boda amaneció soleado.

Hinata estaba en casa desde las diez de la mañana para empezar los preparativos sobre mi persona. Aunque la boda no era hasta las seis de la tarde, ella insistía que debía empezar temprano por que había mucho que hacer.

La última noche de soltera la pase cenando con mis amigos mientras Sasuke, por lo que pude leer en la prensa, estuvo muy ocupado atendiendo a una dama de la danza del vientre en un exclusivo club de la ciudad con sus amigos. Sin duda un revolcón de despedida se desprendía de la noticia, la cual catalogaba la prensa como LA ULTIMA NOCHE DE LIBERTAD DEL PLAYBOY.

- No les hagas caso, de seguro no se acostó con ninguna de esas bailarinas Sakura.-

- ¿Sabes?, seguramente lo hizo, lo conozco desde hace más tiempo que tu y seguramente no pudo resistirse a la tentación. Aunque a mi ya realmente me da igual, hoy se atara a mi.-

- No te alegras demasiado…-

- No es plato de buen gusto que te pidan matrimonio en el aeropuerto, sin posibilidad de rechazarlo por que todo el mundo te mira. Además no quería decepcionar a nadie de mi familia, mis padres se pusieron tan contentos Hinata. Dios mío, jamás creí que los podría escuchar de nuevo así de felices por una decisión que el destino tomo por mi. –

- Y dime, ¿Tienes la esperanza de hacerlo cambiar de actitud… de que se enamore de ti como tu lo amas a él?.-

La pregunta me pillo desprevenida, por que no sabía la respuesta.

- No lo se, si se enamora de mi o no ya se vera mas adelante.- Dije cabizbaja.- Sabes, Me pregunto si sasu-chan me vera en las revistas y me reconocerá…- Sonreí, si quería alegrarme solo debía pensar en mi amor de la infancia para arrancarme una sonrisa de los labios. El, aunque no estuviera, sabía como arrancar una sonrisa de mis labios.

- Quien sabe, yo no lo he conocido, pero veo que lo recuerdas con mucho cariño.-

- El cambio mi vida, ojala fuera él el que ocupara el lugar de Sasuke en el altar, así sentiría que realmente me estoy casando por amor. Amor hay por mi parte… por la suya no se lo que hay Hinata, y me aterra descubrir la respuesta.-

- Bueno, se acabo de pensar en esas cosas.- Me regaño Hinata.- queda poco tiempo para tu boda y debes lucir espectacular.-

- Si faltan 4 horas…- mire el reloj.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿tan poco tiempo nos queda?!.-

- … -

Y se perdió en el baño , y cuando volvió lo único que era capaz de ver era … nada , dos pedazos de pepino taparon mi visión .

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…*[§ª§µ§ªkµ ]*…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nos costo mucho sacrificio conseguir llegar a la iglesia, ya que estábamos cercados por los paparazzi. Pero lo logramos. Gaara, uno de los amigos de Sasuke era el conductor. Gaara era un chico muy simpático, por lo que sabia era el relaciones publicas de Sasuke, el se encargaba de la prensa y en aquellas dos semanas habíamos congeniado mucho… Notaba que era el tipo de mi amiga Matsuri, tal vez debería presentarlos.

En ese coche iba conmigo Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke. El iba a ser el que me entregara a Sasuke en el altar, ya que mi padre no había venido.

- ¿Estas bien Sakura?- Me pregunto con preocupación.

- Si, solo son los nervios, eso y que me da muchísimo pánico caerme de bruces contra el suelo mientras avanzo por el pasillo de la iglesia.- Sonreí.

- Tranquila, yo te sujeto, y si llegara a pasar algo tienes la suerte de tener un medico a tu lado.-

El padre de Sasuke era un hombre encantador, desde que los conocí a el y a su mujer Mikoto habían caído de maravilla. Estaban muy ilusionados con eso de que su hijo por fin fuera a sentar la cabeza con una chica diferente de las que solía rondar.

Cuando les conté que mis padres no asistirían a la boda, rápidamente el señor Uchiha se ofreció para llevarme al altar, alegando que ninguna joven debía ir sola por el pasillo nupcial el día más importante de su vida y yo realmente lo agradecí, ya que las piernas me temblaban.

En cuanto Fugaku y yo estuvimos en la entrada comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia mi, y yo me sonroje. Fugaku me indico la señal del organizador de bodas para que comenzáramos a avanzar por el pasillo.

Hinata iba sacando fotos, tanto mías como de Naruto, el era el padrino de bodas de Sasuke.

Y entonces lo vi. Y el mundo desapareció, solo estábamos el y yo.

Ya no oía la marcha nupcial y me movía por que Fugaku me llevaba sujeta, pero yo solo podía verlo a él.

Al llegar a su altura su padre tomo mi mano, y con cuidado la puso encima de la de su hijo.

- Hijo, hazla muy feliz, ella es especial.-

- Tranquilo papá.- Dijo solo.

Y así dio comienzo la ceremonia.

No recuerdo mucho de la boda, pero lo más difícil fue… (N/A: no se muy bien como es esto ya que hace mucho no voy a un matrimonio, pero haré el intento)

- Sasuke Uchiha, ¿aceptas a Sakura Haruno para amarla y respetarla el la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Si, acepto – lo dijo de manera triunfal y segura, como si en vez de casarse estuviera cerrando un trato de negocios muy lucrativo, aunque para los demás debían de significar lo contario.

- Sakura Haruno, ¿aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?

- … yo… yo…

…*[§ª§µ§ªkµ ]*…

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Poly-Uchiha**: hola, ¿mss es mundo sasusaku? si es así, que buena idea puede ser pero yo he visto dos paginas llamadas mundo sasusaku una de color celeste con negro y otra que es medio rosado melón con unos diseños de fondo que parecen como manchas negras ¿Cuál es a la que tu te refieres?

**Ompu haruno**: gracias por el comentario, me animan bastante todos los que me escriben y que bueno que te guste la historia

**Lili Uchiha**: gracias por comentar y si mi nombre es Guadalupe pero en mi caso es el primer nombre y si ami también me dicen Lupita, Lupe, pero una vez un amigo me pidió un favor y me dijo: "por favor lupititi" en vez de "por favor lucitita" y como me dijo lupititi y mis otro amigos escucharon me quedó lupititi y lo odio, me lo dicen para fastidiarme y cada ves que lo hacen yo "argh! Cállate tontooo!", pero bueno y acerca de lo de ídolo, me hiciste emocionar y guarda que me la creo, jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado y ya vas a ver que pasa. Cuídate tocaya jijiji.

**Setsuna17**: gracias por comentar y si parece algo rápido pero lo bueno, el drama, la angustia ya se vendrán, cuídate y muchas gracias por esperarme

**Crystal Butterfly 92**: espero que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por comentar y que bueno que te guste

**Sakuraxuchiha**: que bueno que te interese la historia y gracias por comentar y… bueno ya sabrás lo que pasa

**Kaoruchan17**: no, pera nadi esto tiene para rato y gracias por este comentario en verdad me adrado bastante este ya que me digas que partes te gustaron y que me hables sobre la misma historia

**Tsuki-airen**: uyyy! Ya verás cuando Sasuke-Kun elige donde va a ser la luna de milel, gracias por comentar hablándome de la historia

**Kaoru-Uchiha**: mil gracias por entenderme, en verdad, también por tenerme paciencia jijiji, por comentar también, que bueno que te guste el fic y por esperarme

**LunaSuka-chan**: gracias por comentar y onegai continua tu fic "el amor de un vampiro" es que me fascinan los vampiros y el sasusaku

**Pytufa1622**: si ya sabrás lo que va a pasar y con respecto al cabello si lo se es demasiado obvio como para que no la reconozca pero este originalmente fue un fic de twilight como lo aclare al principio y Bella tenia el cabello de un color común por eso está así. Gracias por comentar

**Dark Angel Love**: o por Dios yo causo tanta distracción jajaja no mentira pero gracias y… no me vallas a usar de escusa si te ponen una mala nota eh jiiji, gracias por comentar

**Nukire**: jajaja si tienes razón no puedo creer que ya haya pasado los 100 Reviews, no es que en verdad no me lo puedo creer que de pensar en dejar la historia por solo tener un comentario ahora tenga más de 100 Kyaaa! Que emoción y gracias por el comentario y por tu apoyo desde el comienzo. Ah! por cierto ¿Qué es "flipando"?

**Masami**: ¡nooo! ¡no te suicides! jajaja, y por nada dejo la historia, no con todo el apoyo que recibo pero ¿qué es "chachi"?

**Hatake Nabiki**: gracias por comentar, que buenop que te guste la historia y que bueno que te guste la historia

**Crysni chan**: bueno aquí tienes la conti y espero que el siguiente lo pueda poner pronto, que bueno que te interese la historia y gracias por lo comentarios

**SakUra-UchIha-UzuMakI**: mmm… ya verás lo que viene y siii! Yo también amo la pareja EdwardxBella así como el sasusaku, gracias por comentar y que bueno que te guste

**Death Linkin**: si lo se el anterior cap estuvo bastante corto pero este está recontra largo, gracias en verdad que la necesite para dar bien mis exámenes y gracias por comentar,. Ah! y gracias por esperar este tiempo que pedí

**Sasuke9529**: gracias por el apoyo y por los comentarios y bueno aquí la conti y mucho más larga

**Asukasoad**: jijiji que bueno que te guste la historia, muchas gracias por el comen y por el apoyo

**Hikisuitteru**: que bueno que te guste, no te preocupes si no me comentaste antes créeme que te entiendo, se lo pesada que puede ser la escuela, al final ya me dejaste el comentario y gracias por esperarme el tiempo que pedí

**Pau-chan22**: siento el haberte hecho esperar pero lo necesitaba, que bueno que te guste la historia y gracias por comentar

**Dani-neko**: gracias por esperarme el tiempo que pedí y también por comentar, me agrada bastante que te guste la historia

**Yoss**: que bueno que te guste la historia, gracias por comentar y por esperarme el tiempo que pedí

**leah-fedric**: Kyaaa! Muchísimas gracias por comentar tu me has dejado el comentario numero 100 mil gracias y este cap fue dedicado para ti como lo dije al principio y gracias por comentar

**susanapo87**: gracias por los buenos deseos acerca de mis estudios en verdad los necesite, gracias por esperarme y espero que la espera haya valido la pena

**Avigail-Natsumi**: gracias por comprenderme y esperarme, es que no es tan facil sacar buenas notas sin dedicarle tiempo a los estudios, gracias por comentar y que bueno que te encante el fic

**O0Hana-chan0o**: gracias por esperarme, que bueno que te guste la historia y si a mi también me parece que cindel23, la autora, hizo una gran historia y gracias por comentar

Lupita-chan


	6. En cuerpo y alma

**Aviso a la comunidad del planeta fanfictionnet, del continente Anime/Manga, del país Naruto, de la ciudad Sasusaku (la mejor de todas las ciudades de este país, entiendase país naruto) y de la calle llave al corazón: **Se que muchos me deben de estar odiando por haberme retrasado un montón debido al colegio y por eso le dije a mi mamá ayer viernes por la mañana que tenía que entregar un trabajo que no había hecho y que porfavor me dejara quedarme en casa para terminarlo y accedió, pero en realidad no existía tal trabajo y solo me quedé para poder escribir la conti… ah! y también para ver Shugo Chara! Si lo ven van a amar a Ikuto, es como Sasuke en lo serio aunque Ikuto tiene más expresiones; y también van a amar el amuto, entiéndase Amu e Ikuto, que es como el sasusaku, ella es pelirrosa y divertida y el es serio, sexy, guapo, cabello negro azulado Kyaaa! Es lo maximo y si lo ven También van a amar a Yoru, por cierto Ikuto es medio neko y es tan Kawaii con sus orejas de neko y… eh… ups! Creo que me salí algo del tema, bueno como iba diciendo, bueno me quedé a escribir la conti y de seguro se preguntan "¿y por que no lo subió de una vez?" es que estuve viendo Shugo Chara!, como ya les dije, y llegó la hora de salida de mi cole así que llamé a mi amiga para pedirme que me pasara lo que habían hecho en clase así que fui a su casa y recién me he desocupado hoy sábado por la noche y aquí me ven, no se si lo que hice estuvo bien o no pero no quería que se decepcionaran de mi, porque yo se que es la decepción y yo no quiero que nadie sienta eso hacia mi.

**Dedicado a:** JaDesAkUrInHa

Y sin más preámbulo la historia

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**Capitulo 5: En cuerpo y alma **

- … yo… yo…- sabía que aún tenía oportunidad de negarme, Sasuke me miró, estaba decidido… – eh… yo… si, acepto- se preguntarán "¿Qué hice?", es que… lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo en el altar, estoy segura que si lo ago me odiaría de por vida y yo no podría soportarlo, bueno ya está ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- Si alguien se opone que hable ahora o que calle para siempre- la iglesia quedó en silencio sepulcral

- Siendo así, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.-

Y vaya que si me beso, estuvimos un rato grande con el beso, nuestro primer beso de casados. Naruto fue el encargado de romper el silencio en la iglesia.

- Sasuke por Dios, pareciera que no la vas a ver mas, déjala respirar.-

Y todos en la iglesia comenzaron a reírse, mientras Sasuke lo asesinaba con la mirada

- Señoras y señores, les presento al señor y la señora Uchiha.- Dijo el sacerdote.

Y la iglesia entera estallo en aplausos. Felices de ver que dos personas se habían unido para toda la vida. Sasuke me llevaba de su brazo orgulloso y me dedico una sonrisa de felicidad, yo se la devolví, por que al fin y al cabo estábamos casados. Ahora quedaba saber que nos depararía el futuro.

…Para toda la vida… ¿Para toda la vida? ….

No estaba tan segura de esas palabras.

'' Pasajeros con destino a Paris embarquen por la terminal 4 ''

Sasuke-kun se levanto de su asiento en la sala vip del aeropuerto. Nunca había estado en una sala igual, ni siquiera sabia que existía una sala así en un aeropuerto tan corriente como aquel. Aunque claro, no es una cosa que gente tan corriente como yo pudiera saber.

Pero claro, cuando eres la esposa de un hombre tan importante y tan rico como Sasuke Uchiha todas las puertas, incluso las que creía que no existían, se abren inesperadamente.

- Vamos Sakura, ya están embarcando a los de primera clase.-

- ehh… si…- Dije y comencé a seguirlo por las terminales, ya que siendo honesta no sabia donde estaba la nuestra.

La recepción de la boda fue bastante corta, una cena de etiqueta en uno de los hoteles más caros de la ciudad (cosas de Saske) y privada. Yo pedí expresamente que fuera así, ya tenía bastante con la farsa de la ceremonia como para que encima lo tuviera que alargar a una fiesta con todo el pack de amigos, familia y muchos desconocidos. Nos habíamos hecho las fotos para el álbum, habíamos cenado, bailamos un vals y nos despedidos debajo de la tradicional lluvia de pétalos de rosa blanca.

No lance el ramo de novia, ya que no hubo tal ramo, solo una rosa blanca con un lazo igual de blanco.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos de primera clase. Desde luego aquello si que era lujo y clase. Me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar en aquel sitio.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Sasuke.

- No… bueno… estaba pensando en esto. Yo no encajo aquí, en este sitio.-

- Ya veras como dentro de nada acabaras encajando a la perfección. Ya has sido presentada en el círculo social más influyente, solo queda que te adaptes a tu nueva vida. Ahora tendrás tiempo para alcanzar alguna de tus metas y dedicarte un poco de tiempo.-

Lo decía como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

- No todos tenemos la capacidad de adaptarnos tan rápido Sasuke.- Comente despectivamente.

- Está demostrado en esta vida Sakura, a todo el mundo, incluso a la gente corriente el poder los acaba encandilando. –

Me entraban ganas de rebatirle, pero realmente sabía que mis argumentaciones caerían en saco roto. Sasuke era un cínico y no sabia si seria capaz de ayudarme a tener un poco mas de humildad y creer un poco en la gente.

Aunque en cierta manera entendía por que era así. Ya que al fin y al cabo había estado rodeado de personas así desde Dios sabe cuanto. De chicas que buscaban un hueco en su cama para tener sus 15 min de fama.

- ¿Por qué has elegido Paris para la luna de miel?- Le pregunte a Sasuke para cambiar de tema, ya que aquel parecía que de momento no tenia demasiadas salidas.

- Me pareció lo más adecuado, el 60 % de las parejas de recién casados van a Paris a pasar su luna de miel. –

Si, me acababa de casar con aquel hombre, aquel hombre que era capaz de exponer en cifras por que la mayoría de los enamorados iban a Paris. ¿Para que el romanticismo de la Luna de Miel? si siempre tendremos a Sasuke Uchiha, él sacara un planteamiento cínico a un viaje.

- Así que por estadística… ¿Te dio la respuesta la de la agencia de viajes?-

Yo también podía jugar a ser una cínica.

- Contrate el viaje por Internet, no me gusta ir a las oficinas de las agencias de viajes. Cualquier paparazzi podría haber averiguado el destino de nuestra luna de miel y la verdad lo único que tengo ganas es de descansar y disfrutar del viaje. Hacia ya años que no me tomaba unas vacaciones.-

- Yo también hacia años que no tomaba vacaciones…-

Y esa fue nuestra conversación a lo largo del viaje.

Era medianoche cuando aterrizamos en Paris, así que directamente nos dirigimos al hotel.

Era en el famosísimo Hotel Lutetia donde nos hospedaríamos en nuestra estancia en Paris. Un extraordinario establecimiento de lujo construido en 1910 por iniciativa del gran almacén "Le Bon Marché" e idealmente ubicado en Saint- Germain-des-Près, en la rivera izquierda del Río Sena.

Desde luego no podía negarse que el hotel no fuera una verdadera maravilla, al entrar al vestíbulo me sentía como una de esas actrices de los años 30, ya que la decoración del Hall era de esa época. Desde luego me encantaba.

Sasuke estaba arreglando lo de nuestra Suite. Rápidamente varios botones se llevaron nuestro equipaje mientras Sasuke y yo éramos conducidos a nuestra suite en el ascensor principal.

Yo no podía dejar de mirar atónita la exquisita decoración del hotel, realmente era una verdadera maravilla. Aunque desde fuera debía de verme ridícula ya que Sasuke andaba por los pasillos como si estuviera en su casa, no se veía abrumado por toda aquella grandiosidad. Vaya esposa iba a estar hecha, parecía una pueblerina en una corte real.

Mi vocablo no era lo suficientemente rico en expresiones como para definir la suite. Si en el vestíbulo del hotel ya me sentía fuera de lugar… en aquella habitación más aun.

Sasuke se quito la chaqueta y se tumbo en la cama mirando el techo.

-Deberías darte una ducha, el viaje ha sido largo…- No despegó los ojos del techo.

- Si, aun tengo encima un poco de JetLan, me vendrá bien.-

Lleve todas mis cosas para el baño, el cual era precioso.

Una bañera redonda estaba en el centro de la habitación, la ducha a la izquierda y los lavabos a la derecha. En un jabonera cerca de la ducha había unas sales aromáticas, así es como decidí que en vez de una ducha me daría un relajante baño de espuma.

Llene la bañera de agua caliente y aromatice con la sales de baño. Me desnudé y me sumergí en el liquido elemento, por primera vez en aquellas semanas pude relajarme los suficiente como para disfrutar del baño y del delicioso aroma que la espuma dejaba en mi piel, los ricos si que sabían vivir a todo lujo.

Tan relajada estaba que no me di cuenta de que abrían la puerta del baño.

- ¿Me podrías hacer sitio?, por lo que veo en tu cara el agua debe estar de maravilla –

Me quede paralizada en el sitio, no me había enterado de que Sasuke había entrado en el baño. ¿Desde cuando estaba observando en la puerta?

- S…Si claro…- Conseguí responder. Me había distraído viendo su torso desnudo, al igual que el resto de él, lo único que lo cubría a medias era la toalla que llevaba en la cintura.

Y rectifico lo de la toalla, ya que en cuanto le di permiso se la quito, y sin ningún pudor se metió en la bañera conmigo.

Yo sencillamente estaba muerta de vergüenza, era la primera vez que compartía tanta intimidad con un hombre… y el parecía que se hallaba en su habitad natural.

Ven esposa mía… voy a frotarte la espalda.-

Yo me limite a acercarme y quedar de espaldas a él, Sasuke tomo una esponja y comenzó a frotarme la espalda de manera delicada, consiguiendo así relajarme.

- ¿Te gusta? - Pregunto con voz seductora.

- S..si …- Conteste perdida en las sensaciones que me proporcionaba, ya que había dejado de lado la esponja y estaba masajeado mi espalda con sus manos .

- Tienes la piel muy suave… y hueles de maravilla… - acerco su nariz al hueco de mi cuello, de repente lamió ese sitio provocando un cosquilleo estremecedor en mi cuerpo.

Sin mediar palabra deslizo sus manos hasta encontrar mis pechos, los cuales rápidamente se endurecieron al contacto consiguiendo que escapara de mis labios un gemido.

Eso pareció que era todo lo que necesitaba Sasuke para continuar con la exploración, al fin y al cabo estábamos casados y era completamente natural que el no quisiera esperar más en su matrimonio. No era la clase de hombre que se privara del sexo por mucho tiempo.

Una de las manos abandono uno de mis despiertos pechos, abriéndose camino entre el torso, acariciando mi obligo y llegando a mi pubis, acariciando mi clítoris de manera experta, arrancando de mi boca gemidos mas intensos.

Mi preciosa y virginal esposa… - Abandono las caricias a mi ya húmeda cavidad y me hizo volverme hacia el.- Vayamos a la cama…- Y si mediar palabra me saco de la bañera, acto seguido alcanzo mis nalgas y me hizo hacer palanca para que me sostuviese en sus brazos, enrollando mis piernas en su cintura. Para placer mío pude notar que Sasuke estaba excitado.

Entre beso y beso llegamos a la enorme cama matrimonial, Sasuke me tumbo y comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus ansiosos labios. Las escenas del piano volvían a mi mente, sabia que esta vez no podía poner la excusa de mi virginidad para parar aquello, aunque realmente no quería que parara esta vez.

Esta vez se concentro más en saborear mi sexo con su lengua, lamiendo y probando mis fluidos como si fueran la bebida más exquisita que hubiera probado en su vida. Yo mientras me hallaba perdida en el mundo de sensaciones en el que me había introducido Sasuke, en ese mundo en el que yo era una criatura que era dominada por el deseo de ser poseía y probada de todas las maneras posibles por su otra mitad, aunque aquella otra mitad no sintiera ni un atisbo de lo que yo sentía por el. Ya que de los dos soy la única que se ha casado por amor.

Y me abrió de piernas mientras me besaba.

Esto puede dolerte un poco, pero será poco, después solo será capaz de sentir placer-

Y me invistió de manera salvaje, levándose en ese acto mi castidad.

Dolió, pero no tanto como yo me esperaba, al principio Sasuke se movía de manera lentamente , ya que sabia que mi cuerpo debía amoldarse a su miembro, pero el dolor paso pronto, quedando solo el placer… un placer que iba en aumento, despertando a la vida a mi cuerpo aletargado.

Sus manos me acariciaban ansioso el cuerpo, una de ellas se paro en mi seno derecho, el cual degustaba con torturadora tranquilidad, la otra mano había vuelto a mi clítoris, consiguiendo que alcanzara orgasmo tras orgasmo. Gimiendo cada vez más alto.

El parecía también estar disfrutando con aquello, ya que sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el placer… y por un momento, solo un instante… nos conectamos.

Y llegamos juntos al orgasmo, tocamos el cielo al mismo tiempo y Sasuke gemía de placer mientras se derramaba dentro de mi. Luego cayó desplomado encima mío. Y miro el reloj a la misma vez que yo. Las 04:25 de la madrugada. Llevábamos más de cuatro horas haciendo el amor.

Yo le acariciaba el pelo mientras ambos recuperábamos el aliento.

- Nunca lo había hecho con una virgen.- Dijo sin tapujos.

- ¿Y que te ha parecido? -

- Es una sensación extraña, me has entregado tu regalo más valioso, he tenido el honor de ser el primero en tu vida, el que te quitara la virginidad… ¿Estas adolorida? -

- No tranquilo, estoy bien. Tengo un poco de sueño.

- Descansa, mañana nos espera un día de turismo por el hermoso Paris - estiro las sabanas y nos tapo a ambos.

El me acerco a su pecho y yo apoye mi cabeza, disfrutando del olor mezclado de las sales de baño junto a su olor masculino, el cual es muy difícil de identificar.

El me acariciaba el cabello, provocando que me quedara dormida en pocos minutos, lo cual provoco que no pudiera oír la canción que había comenzado a tararear, y la cual me resultaba vagamente familiar.

…*[§ª§µ§ªkµ ]*…

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Agradecimientos a:

**poly-uchiha**

**Avigail-Natsumi**

**asukasoad**

**sasuke9529**

**The-Vampire-MCR**

**sakuraxuchiha**

**tsuki-airen**

**Lili**

**GabyCullen**

**Gotiitaaxz**

**crisny chan**

**o0Hana-Chan0o**

**sysa12**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**Chocolatito**

**Nanfy-Uchiha**

**vany tsuki**

**ChubaskA**

**Eryasu**

**sakuriitaXsasukiito**

**Lili uchiha**

**sakuritauchiha01**

**Belencita2390**

**rioko001**

**Tsuki-Liss**

**Brenda-chan!!^w^**

**natsumi511**

**yess**

**MAYRA**

**tania56**

Onegai discúlpenme por no responderles a cada uno sus mensajes como casi siempre pero es que si lo hacía me iba a tardar mucho más de lo que ya me he demorado en subir la conti, pero dejando eso de lado, de nuevo gracias a todos los que me dejaron un comentario, los que solo leyeron, los que me han agregado a sus favoritos y a los que me enviaron alerta aunque no se si eso es bueno o malo, si alguien me lo pudiera aclarar estaría muy agradecida. Nos vemos… o nos leemos, o como sea, la próxima vez. Cuídense.

lupita-chan

PD: **en forma de disculpa, para que se rían un poco de mi les voy a contar algo realmente vergonzoso que me pasó el sábado pasado**. Yo fui a la casa de mi amiga Mika luego de mi clase de japonés ya que iba a almorzar en su casa, bueno cuando llegamos a su casa mientras esperábamos el almuerzo prendimos el televisor y comenzamos a ver animax (pienso que ese canal sería excelente si pasaran otros animes y no solo repitan los que ya dieron, pero bueno me estoy yendo por las ramas) y estaba dando Planet servible y hay un chico que amo en ese anime que se llama Kaoru y le dije a mi amiga "Mika estoy enamorada de Kaoru" y Mika me comenzó a mirar raro y yo le dije:"¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué me miras así?" y me dijo aún mirándome raro "¿te gusta Kaoru?" y yo le dije:" si es que míralo es tan lindo…" y le señalé el televisor y ella me miró y dijo:"mi hermano se llama Kaoru" y yo me quedé en shock es que su hermano estaba ahí, bueno no ahí en la sala pero si ahí en su casa en otra habitación que era la más cercana a la sala y se imaginan que vergüenza. Y bueno eso fue el sábado pasado y yo tenía la esperanza de que su hermano no me hubiera escuchado, pero hoy en la mañana cuando llegué a mi clase ella me contó que su hermano si me había escuchado pero le explicó a quien me refería, pero igual que vergüenza, bueno ya no los fastidio más cuídense mataneee!


	7. Promesas vanas

Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece ya que si fuera así Sakura y yo compartiríamos a Sasuke-kun y por la aldea habrían un montón de niñitos con ojos jades y cabello negro y un montón de niñas de cabello rosado y ojos negros

Gracias lectores por esperarme pacientemente hasta que subiera la conti, bueno sin más preámbulo el cap…

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**Capitulo 6: Promesas vanas **

Paris, La ciudad de la luz… aunque para mi tenga muchas sombras.

Los siguientes dos días estuvimos haciendo turismo por la ciudad, ahora mismo estábamos en la cima de la torre Eiffel viendo una completa vista panorámica de la ciudad, la cual estaba en aquellos momentos de noche y para mas belleza nevando.

- Que bonita…- No pude evitar que saliera de mi boca aquellas dos palabras admirativas del paisaje.

- Si, la verdad es que yo solo había venido solo de negocios y nunca me había parado a visitarla.-

Yo saque unas fotos más, ya que tenía intención de mandarles a mis padres un reportaje fotográfico del viaje de bodas, aunque no sea una Luna de Miel verdadera. Mientras ellos estén felices yo seré feliz, ello me ayudara a sobrellevar como buenamente pueda esta especie de charada de matrimonio.

- ¿Te apetece ir a algún sitio más antes de ir a cenar?-

- No, tengo hambre, vayamos ya a cenar.- Y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

Sasuke me dio la mano, aquello me sorprendió, no solo por que tuviera la mano helada del frío, si no por que no solo tomo mi mano, sino que entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, un detalle muy intimo, ya que nuestras alianzas quedaron unidas y aquel pequeño roce hacia que nuestro matrimonio cobrase un poco de sentido.

Fuimos hasta un pequeño restaurante en la plaza de Montmartre. Sasuke pidió la mejor mesa y rápidamente teníamos a un camarero que estaba a nuestro servicio durante la velada.

Pedimos un arroz salvaje con setas y unos medallones de ternera con salsa a la pimienta. Sasuke eligió el vino que el camarero creía que era adecuado para acompañar la carne.

- Que sitio tan escondido, ¿Como sabias de este sitio?- Le pregunte.

- Bueno, al salir una vez de una de las reuniones que he tenido aquí una chica me recomendó este sitio, y la verdad la comida de aquí es muy buena, el servicio impecable, ya lo veras.-

Me perdí en el momento en el que el dijo que una chica se lo había recomendado, obviamente tenia toda las papeletas para pensar en que Sasuke se había llevado a la cama a esa chica.

Genial, no tenía bastante con sus amantes americanas que ahora seguro que habrá alguna europea en su lista. Cerré los ojos e intente sacar esa idea de mi cabeza.

Sasuke me miró:

- ¿Estas bien? –

- Si, es que se me ha ido un poco el vino a la cabeza.-

- Vaya, si que se te sube pronto el vino… y eso que este no tiene apenas alcohol.-

- Si, pero yo no suelo ser de las que beben vinos Sasuke, no al menos de una manera muy seguida como tu.-

- Aja… tomare nota, ya que pronto te…-

Un grito corto la conversación, y rápida como una estrella fugaz, una rubia imponente se lanzo a los brazos de Sasuke.

- Amour, vers tellement que ne t'autorisation, celles-ci tellement bel. (Amor, hacia tanto que no te veía, estas mas guapo de lo que recordaba) - Dijo en francés.

- il est que je ai été occupé, je le sens Hirabi (Lo siento he estado muy ocupado Hirabi).- Le respondió Sasuke en un fluido francés.

Estuvieron un rato mas hablando, pero yo ya no los oía, recordaba a Hirabi, Fue una aventurilla de Sasuke mientras andaba de viaje. Dios mío, lo que me faltaba por aguantar, encontrarme a las amiguitas europeas de Sasuke.

Yo solo me dedique a mirar por la ventana y esperaba que la charla terminara, pero para mi desgracia no lo hizo.

Sasuke me levanto de la silla y me presento a su amiga

- Hirabi, esta es Sakura, mi esposa.- Me presento sin tapujos, lo cual me dejo anonadada.

Hirabi se quedo sin palabras, se veía el asombro en su cara.

- Vaya…- atónita.- ¿Por eso estas en Paris?, ¿Estáis de Luna de Miel?-

- Así es.- Dijo Sasuke.

La chica me miro de arriba a abajo, debiéndose preguntar que era lo que Sasuke había visto en mi como para que él tomara la decisión de casarse.

- aaahhh ya, la dejaste embarazada.- Dijo con un fuerte acento francés para que yo oyera esa afirmación. Debía ser la concusión a la que llegaba cualquiera al vernos juntos.

- No, ella no esta embarazada, pero pronto lo estará, me asegurare de ello.- Sonrió.

Me quede sin palabras ante la afirmación de mi futura maternidad.

- il déjà est heure de que tu t'ailles , sûr que tu dois avoir hâte ( Ya es hora de que te vayas , seguro que debes tener prisa ) .- dijo Sasuke

La francesa se fue molesta ante las palabras de Sasuke, no hacia falta saber francés para saber que debía de haber dicho algo ofensivo, cuando se lo proponía podía ser la persona mas cruel e insensible del universo, ya lo sabia yo de sobra ya que había sido muchas veces delante de mi cuando había echado sin piedad de su cama a la amante de turno.

La cena paso sin muchos sobresaltos. Había música clásica de fondo, reconocí enseguida la pieza que estaba sonando.

- Debussy… - Susurre mirando hacia uno de los altavoces.

- Vaya, ¿Te gusta Debussy?- Pregunto Sasuke.

- Si, un amigo mío me hizo escuchar esta pieza hará ya unos años, desde entonces Debussy esta entre mis favoritos. Yo no sabía que lo conocieras.-

- Como imagino que te pasara a ti, solo conozco a mis favoritos.- Sonrío relajado.

- Pues si.- Le devolví la sonrisa. Y por un momento se quedo mirándome, provocando que el mundo a mi alrededor volviera a desaparecer.

Pero no paso nada mas, Sasuke se limito a seguir cenando. Y yo hice lo mismo.

Era medianoche cuando volvimos al hotel. Yo estaba demasiado helada como para limitarme a ponerme un pijama, así que cogí me neceser y mi ropa de noche y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha, asegurándome esta vez de haber echado el cerrojo para que Sasuke no entrara a seducirme.

Con esto no quería decir que no me hubiera gustado hacer el amor con Sasuke hace unos días, pero había echado de menos una primera noche de recién casados mas romántica. Pero para mí que eso ya era mucho pedir a un hombre como Sasuke, para el cual el acto mas romántico hasta la fecha había sido la escenita del aeropuerto, aunque resultara ser una trampa para así salirse con la suya y que yo me quedara a su lado.

El agua caliente me relajo la espalda tal y como conseguía siempre que me hallaba agotada física y emocionalmente y solo deseaba meterme en la mullida cama y dormir.

Salí del baño cuando termine de secarme el pelo, Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama cambiando de canal y se giro a verme en cuanto salí del baño.

- Te veo con cara de frío.- Observó.

- Es que hace frío, me muero por meterme en la camita y descansar las piernas. Hemos andado mucho hoy.- Dije levantando las mantas y metiéndome en la confortable cama. – Buenas noches Sasuke.-

- Hasta mañana Sakura.- El también entro en la cama.

Y sentí como me abrazaba por la cintura y escondía su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Por un segundo me quede paralizada, luego solo lo deje estar, ya que no estaba poniendo en practica ninguna de su técnicas de seducción, desde luego debía estar tan cansado como yo.

Y luego recordé lo de lo de mi maternidad, ¿Por que había dicho que pronto iba a estar embarazada?

¿El querría tener hijos también?, ¿O lo haría solo como estrategia para que yo siguiera ahí, junto a él?

Yo quería tener hijos, pero no quería que estuvieran envueltos en una situación como la que estábamos atravesando ahora.

No conocía que sentimientos albergaba Sasuke hacia mí, sabía que no me quería perder, ya que era la mejor ama de llaves que había tenido hasta la fecha. Había conseguido ser la chica que lo llevara al altar. Pero el matrimonio no era ni por asomo una muestra de fidelidad, y aun mas uno como el nuestro, en el que Sasuke podía serme infiel en cualquier momento… en el preciso momento que una nueva diva se le atravesara entre ojo y ojo y él quisiera tirársela.

¿Esa era el ambiente que le quería ofrecer a mi hijo si llegaba el caso?

No

Jamás le haría eso a un hijo mío. Ya me lo hicieron a mi cuando era pequeña y es una experiencia por la cual no quiero que pase un hijo mío.

Mi padre le fue infiel a mi madre con una de las ayudantes que había tenido en la comisaría. Mama había aguantado hasta que ya no pudo más, hizo las maletas y se marcho de allí, separándome de papa y de Sa-chan.

Sa-chan…

¿Qué me diría él si me viera en esta situación? ¿Me ayudaría? ¿Me ofrecería su apoyo incondicional?

Seguro que la mitad de las cosas que han sucedido en estos meses no habrían pasado si Sa-chan hubiera estado en mi vida. Pero no pudo ser, el verano que volví a Kyoto de vacaciones con papá fui a verlo, enterándome con gran pena que Sa-chan se había marchado con sus padres. Por lo que recordaba el padre de Sa-chan era abogado.

Podría localizarlo… saber que ha sido de él en estos últimos años.

Si lo encontrara tal vez podría disculparme, e incluso seria un apoyo muy bueno para mi en esta situación, podría buscar su consejo, el me ayudaría en caso de que lo necesitara.

Sa-chan, te hecho de menos…

No me había dado cuenta, pero me había puesto a sollozar y Sasuke me estaba secando una lagrima que se había formado en mi ojo .

- ¿Que te pasa?, ¿estas bien?-

- Si, es solo que me puse un poco melancólica, nada mas, cosas de chicas.-

El solo me miró, para luego sellar sus labios con los míos en un beso cargado de erotismo, como los que el suele darme.

Comenzó a meter sus manos debajo de la blusa de mi pijama, alcanzando enseguida un erguido pezón entre la tela de mi sujetador, al entrar en contacto con sus cálidas manos yo deje escapar un gemido.

Animado por el gemido comenzó a moverme en la cama, haciendo que yo acabara debajo de él, el cual se había acomodado entre mis piernas mientras me besaba y con las manos me masajeaba los pechos, los cuales disfrutaban del solo contacto.

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvo así, lo siguiente que sé es que estaba bajándome los pantalones del pijama, tirándolos al lado de la cama donde ya estaba su pijama y el mío.

Descendió por mi estómago, entreteniéndose un rato de nuevo en mis pechos… continuando su descenso por mi ombligo para terminarlo lamiendo mi centro a través del escaso encaje de las braguitas , las cuales no dudo en romper en el momento que ya se habían transformado en una molestia.

Y ya solo se trato de las nuevas sensaciones en las cuales el me introducía.

Lamió mi clítoris y yo solo podía balancear mis caderas para que él continuara con su trabajo… hasta que ya no pude más y llego mi liberación en forma de orgasmo.

Sasuke entonces se situó en la entrada de mi húmeda cavidad, el ya tenia su hombria en libertad y comenzó a restregarlo en mi entrada, de nuevo rozándolo con el clítoris de manera sensual.

- ¿Que deseas Sakura? .- Pregunto con la cabeza apoyada en mi frente y mirándome a los ojos. Frotaba mas rápido su pene contra mi clítoris, la sensación era de puro placer.

- A… aaahhhh ….aaaahhhhh .- Mordí mi labio antes de abrir los ojos .- te quiero… dentro de mi ….- Gemí como un animalillo indefenso ante un depredador . Como una oveja delante de un León.

- Eso era lo que quería oír.- Sonrió malicioso

Y entro. Entro en mí y ya no existía nada más.

Solo aquella maravillosa fricción que su larga longitud conseguía, convidado con las paredes de mi vagina, las cuales rodeaban su pene y le proporcionaban aquel fantástico placer.

Entraba y salía cada vez mas rápido, las gotas de sudor nos envolvían a los dos mientras nos movíamos de manera sincronizada.

El placer crecía más y más, hasta que llego un momento en el cual ya no pude más y me corrí, provocando que los músculos de mi vagina se cerraran ante el pene de Sasuke y haciendo a su vez que este se corriera dentro de mí con un gemido bestial.

Cayó encima de mí, ocultando su cara en mi cuello y lamiendo las gotas de sudor que caían por el mismo.

- Desde luego no dejas de sorprenderme Sakura, parece que cuando me acuesto contigo pierdo la cordura. – Y me señalo el cajón de la cómoda que había a su lado.

Y en aquel momento abrí la boca, dándome cuenta del detalle que se nos había pasado por alto a ambos.

Sasuke no había usado preservativo.

- Al menos confió que estés tomando la píldora. Veras, no me importa de que te hayas quedado embarazada por esto… pero opino que aun es un poco pronto. Debes habituarte a tu nueva vida como mi esposa antes de pesar en traer una vida a este mundo. ¿Estas tomando la píldora Sakura?- Pregunto.

Yo me quede sin palabras…

…*[§ª§µ§ªkµ ]*…

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Agradecimientos:

**Sysa12:** gracias por el comentario, si fue demasiado vergonzoso lo de Kaoru y si animax debería mejorar su programación…

**JaDesAkUrInHa**: que bueno que te haya gustado y si pensé en ti pues porque como ya te he dicho se me hizo un muy lindo gesto que a pesar de hablar portugués te tomes la molestia de leer mi historia en español, gracias por eso y por el comentario y si quien no quiere uno como Sasuke-kun

**Setsuna17:** sien haberme tardado y claro que no voy a dejarlo, gracias por el comentario

**Tsuki-airen:** que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, si lo de Kaoru fue muy vergonzo y gracias por leer y comentar

**Nanfy-Uchiha**: si su hermano no era feo para nada, pero no lo conozco, que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar

**Avigail-Natsumi:** que bueno que te haya gustado y lo que me pasó no fue para nada genial, más bien fue vergonzoso, ¿como voy a terminar con el, ni siquiera lo conozco?, que bueno que solo es una broma, jijiji, ¿en verdad te pones de todos esos colores al reírte? Y no te preocupes no me molesta que te rías, total por eso lo puse, gracias por comentar

**Tania56**: jijiji gracias por el halago, espero que te haya gustado la conti, gracias por comentar

**Sakuracr:** gracias por comentar y que bueno que te haya gustado la conti espero que esta también te guste

**Poly-uchiha:** gracias por comentar y siento mucho haberlas tenido abandonadas, pero de seguro entiendes que el cole absorbe demasiado, que bueno que te haya gustado y si fue gracioso y vergonzoso lo que pasó, es que por que justo se tenía que llamar Kaoru y encima yo decir que estoy enamorada de el y no me voy a meter en más líos, o por lo menos lo voy a intentar jiji

**Kaoru-Uchiha:** que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar y si en el momento en el que me di cuenta de lo que pasó con eso de Kaoru quise que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, espero que este cap te haya agradado y para colmo mira tu nick **KAORU**-Uchiha, no a, a si no se juega, apropósito que lo has hecho eh!... jijiji

**Crystal Butterfly 92****:** muchas gracias por comentar, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que te haya gustado la conti

**Pau-chan22:** que bueno que te guste, si es que Kaoru, entiéndase de planet servible, es demasiado lindo y encima su hermano se tiene que llamar así, bueno, gracias por comentar

**sakuraxuchiha****: **es bueno que te guste, gracias por leer y comentar y… bueno… si son algo salvajitos al estarlo haciendo por cuarto horas, bueno…

**Gotiitaaxz****:** gracias por tu comentario y, si, hay que aceptar que Sasuke-kun fue algo tierno y bueno si es obvio que a Sasuke-kun ganas no le faltan teniendo a Sasuke a su total disposición porque… arriba el sasusaku!!!

**Haruno-kinomoto:** que bueno que te agrade el fic, gracias por comentar y ya veremos si sigue tan cariñoso o tal vez no… mmm quien sabe… bueno, yo lo se pero si adelanto quito la emoción jijiji lo siento, pero bueno con este te he complacido como has podido ver

**Asukasoad: **gracias por perdonarme la demora y que bueno que te guste, espero que este también te guste y… si! Ya son marido y mujer!!! Kyaaa! , lo siento no te puedo adelantar nada, y si fue todo una confusión lo de los Kaorus

**Brenda-chan! ^w^:** gracias por tenerme paciencia y esperar la conti y no ni de loca dejo el fic al saber que a muchos les gusta gracias a los comentarios y ya me ha pasado que me gusta mucho un fic y derepente lo dejan y yo me quedo con toda la ansiedad de saber que pasa y no me gusta eso para nada por lo que no se lo podría hacer a ustedes, en fin, que bueno que te guste y gracias por comentar

**enishi-senpai****:** que buen que te guste, gracias por comentar y por esperar a que yo suba la conti jijiji, lo se soy algo lenta y… bueno… ya veremos que pasa con el sasusaku

**Hatake Nabiki****:** me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar y si Sasuke-kun fue algo tierno y cuidadoso con Sakura y… ¿como sabias que iba a venir una amante de Sasuke-kun?... jijiji te entiendo, a mi también me ha pasado un mnton de veces que digo que va a pasar algo y pasa, yo lo llamo "un sexto sentido" o también "intuición femenina" jijiji

**dani-neko****:** gracias por comentar y que bueno que te agrade y espero que te agrade la conti, tu también cuídate

**lili-cherry-uhiha****:** que bueno que te guste que lo haya pasado a un sasusaku, gracias por comentar, fue bastante vergonzoso lo que paso con los Kaorus, es genial la historia ¿verdad? y por cierto, me gusta tu imagen de Edward Cullen, ¿te has leído los libros? Yo me los he comprado hace un par de semanas y recién hoy he comenzado Eclipse. ¿Has visto las imágenes que han salido de uno de los besos que hay en luna nueva? Es tan genial, Edward o Rob aparece sin camisa. Ah! casi lo olvido ¿has visto los MTV awards 2009? Estuvieron geniales el gran ganador de la noche fue crepúsculo y no sabes como grité de emoción cuando recibió el premia a mejor beso kyaaa!, bueno, bueno ya no fastidio mas jijii

**Edison a.k.a yoss and yess:** gracias por comentar, es bueno que te guste la historia, si, es una coincidencia demasiado vergonzosa lo de los Kaorus, espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Kyaaa! Es genial que también te guste Shugo Chara! Y sobre todo Ikuto-kun que es un papacito y es tan lindo con sus orejas de gato Kyaaa! Y Yoru no se queda atrás me encanta cuando cada vez que habla dice Nyaaa! El es tan kawai! Y si el amuto es igual al sasusaku porque azul y rosado, serio y divertida amo esas dos parejas Kyaaa! Son tan guay!

**crisny chan****:** que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este cap también te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario

**MAYRA****:** que bueno que te haya parecido genial y espero que este cap también te haya gustadoy siii! Por fin están casados! Y eso es genial, gracias por comentar

**death linkin****: **que bueno que te parezca excelente, es un total halago jiji, gracias por tu comentario y espero que también te haya gustado este cap

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA****:** que bueno que ames el fic, gracias por comentar y no es mi amiga-cuñada que vergüenza

Gracias a todos los que leen el fic, a los que lo han agregado a sus favoritos y a los que men mandado una alerta… ¿eso es bueno? Onegai alguien digamel si es o no…

lupita-chan

PD: siento mucho que se me haya pasado ese "Edward" pero como ya se habrén dado cuenta lo he corregido. Lo siento mucho en verdad, Gomen.


	8. Vida de casada

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, se que me deben estar odiando por no haber actualizado pero en recompensa, bueno, obviamente hoy les he subido el cap y les prometo que para la próxima semana les subo otro y con suerte subo un tercer cap pero lo veo casi imposible pero les prometo que lo voy a intentar sobre todo si me apoyan con sus comentarios pues eso me alienta a subirlo, ya que tengo dos semanas de vacaciones gracias a la influenza Ah1n1. La verdad es que pensaba actualizar la semana pasada pero como mi quinceañero fue el 7 de Julio, estuve saliendo toda la semana con mis amigos y familiares. Disculpenme.

Ya sin más preambulo el cap…

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**Capitulo 7: Vida de casada**

**Sasuke** **pov**:

Llevo un mes casado, la verdad es que no es tan malo como me lo habían pintado siempre. Básicamente sigo haciendo mi vida, pero con la única diferencia de que tengo a una mujer que me calienta la cama todas las noches.

La verdad es que la ultima parte me esta gustando mucho mas de lo que creía, desde que estoy con Sakura no he sentido la necesidad de buscar la compañía de una de las numerosas amantes que han pasado por mi vida. Cada noche descubro una cosa nueva que me sorprende y me intriga más. Jamás pensé que podía llegar a ser tan apasionado con una mujer como lo soy con ella. Posee una inocencia innata, reacciona con esmero a cada una de mis caricias… uff, no hay palabras para describir el frenesí sexual que siento con ella, para la sed que siento cuando la beso, para la necesidad de hacerla gritar una y otra vez mi nombre mientras la trasporto a ese otro mundo, a ese nirvana en el que solo existe el placer en estado puro. Desde luego no sabia cuan poderoso podía llegar a ser el deseo y la lujuria en un matrimonio.

Ahora debo seguir con mis negocios, ya que están un poco descuidados. Solo así podré volver temprano a casa y tener a Sakura a mi completa disposición durante toda la noche.

**Sakura pov :**

Llevo un mes casada , y lo único que puedo decir que es estar casada con Sasuke es lo mismo que estar trabajando para Sasuke como ama de llaves, con la única diferencia de que por la noche dormimos en el mismo cuarto, y que todas las noches sin excepción hacíamos el amor.

Me quede muy decepcionada de mi marido desde que aquella noche en Paris, cuando me pregunto si usaba alguna medida anticonceptiva. Yo le dije que no y acabamos discutiendo. Al día siguiente fui al hospital y me recetaron la píldora del día siguiente, yo sabia que estaba en mis días seguros del mes, ya que acababa de tener la menstruación una semana antes de la boda, pero aun así no me confiaba, deseaba mas que nada ser madre… pero la situación no era ni por asomo la mas adecuada para traer un hijo a este mundo. Ya tuve bastante de niña con el divorcio de mis padres. Perdí muchas cosas por culpa de ellos y su egoísmo, por no reconocer que desde hacia ya tiempo el amor había muerto, a mi madre por traerme al mundo para ser una tirita que impidiera que la relación se rompiera… pero sobretodo por que eso hizo que perdiera a Sa-chan para siempre. Las cosas habrían sido tan distintas y seguro que Sa-chan y yo habríamos acabado casados y felices para siempre.

Pero la realidad era bien distinta, amaba a un hombre al que solo le obsesionan dos cosas: sus negocios y el sexo, y no por ese orden precisamente. Un hombre que es un completo cínico, le ha tenido que pasar unas cosas muy graves en esta vida como para comportarse así y hasta cierto punto lo entiendo, pero su cinismo solo hace que el se aparte mas y mas de mi. Se que podría ayudarlo si se abriera emocionalmente a mi, pero desde luego será complicado.

Estaba terminando de hacer la cena cuando note unos brazos que me abrazaban por la cintura, seguido del roce de su sexo excitado contra mi trasero. ¿Es que Sasuke siempre andaba excitado?

- Buenas noches Sakura…-susurro contra mi oído.

- Buenas noches Sasuke, se me va a quemar la cena e imagino que no querrás cenar comida peruana quemada verdad- Sonreí levemente.

- Huele de maravilla, ¿que es?- Pregunto olisqueando el vaho de la comida.

- Ceviche, como a ti te gusta.- sonreí débilmente.- ¿Podrías poner la mesa?-

Sasuke cogió unos platos del mueble y los coloco en la mesa, después puso los cubiertos y lleno dos vasos con Inkacola. (n/a: deberían pagarme por la publicidad)

Yo lleve la cena a la mesa de la cocina, ya que nos habíamos acostumbrado a comer allí para no usar el gran salón que tenia la casa.

- ¿Que tal el día?- Me pregunto Sasuke.

- Bien, he mandado más currículos a ver si encuentro un trabajo de mi especialidad.-

- No entiendo por que quieres trabajar… con mi sueldo vivimos a pleno lujo y no te falta de nada y no veo por que…-

- Detente ahí Sasuke, pienso buscar trabajo, es una de las cosas en las que no cederé, cuando me case contigo dije que quería hacer otras cosas.- Me levante de la mesa.- Y ni se te pase por la cabeza de intentar interferir para que no me contraten, por que lo sabré Sasuke.- lo amenacé

- No te lo impediré, lo único que he dicho es que lo veo absurdo.-

- Pues para mi es importante, no me pienso quedar aquí haciendo básicamente lo mismo que hacia antes, con la única diferencia de que ahora te caliento la cama por las noches.- Solté sin poder remediarlo.

Sasuke se levanto de su silla y se situó delante de mí.

- ¿Que insinúas?- Me pregunto

- Cuando decidí que me casaría contigo te dije lo que había, me sentía vacía con mi trabajo y necesitaba llenar ese hueco con otra cosa. Tú dijiste que podía alcanzar las metas que yo tenia puestas mientras estuviéramos casados. Llevamos un mes y tu sigues con tu vida… pero yo sigo estancada en la mía, y eso no lo quiero. – Le expuse sin tapujos.

El se quedo callado durante unos minutos. Yo recogí mi plato y lo fregué. Acto seguido salí de la cocina y me dirigí al dormitorio.

Me di una relajante ducha y me puse un pijama de invierno, hacia mucho frío esa noche y no tenia ganas de que Sasuke me hiciera el amor como todas las noches. Estaba furiosa con el y esto no se lo pensaba perdonar.

¿Creía que yo era como esas cabezas huecas con las que había salido?, ¿Creía que una tarjeta de crédito con más dinero del que había ganado yo en toda mi vida me haría feliz?

Estaba muy equivocado conmigo.

El entro un rato después de que yo ya estuviera acostada leyendo, solía leer con el libro apoyado en la mesita de noche.

- He llamado a unos colegas de un colegio de primaria, mañana a las once de la mañana tienes una entrevista para una vacante como psicóloga.-

Y sin pronunciar palabra alguna más se tumbo en su lado de la cama y apago la luz de su mesita de noche.

Estaba sin palabras, ¿Sasuke había actuado por primera vez como un marido de verdad y me había ayudado a conseguir una entrevista?

Me limite a girarme en la cama y abrazarlo por la cintura. El, al notar el contacto de mis brazos se giro y quedo de cara a mí.

- Perdóname… no quería que pasara esto. Yo se mejor que nadie lo que es tener metas impuestas y querer cumplirlas a toda costa. No quería que te sintieras así.-

- Bueno, esta claro que debo gritarte de vez en cuando para que te enteres que ya no soy tu ama de llaves…-

- Tienes razón. Y aun debo estudiar los curriculums que me dejaste para entrevistar a las candidatas, ya que una vez que estés trabajando no te podrás ocupar de la casa como antes. Me pregunto si me acostumbrare a tener otra ama de llaves que no seas tú –

- Vete acostumbrando a ese hecho Sasuke.- Le dije seriamente.

- Tampoco paso tanto tiempo en casa como para poder darme cuenta.-

- Si es guapa seguro que te darás cuenta, siempre has sido un Casanova sin remedio. –

- Eso era antes, ahora estoy casado, y puede que ahora no lo creas, pero pienso respetar los votos que te hice hace dos meses. Al casarme he dejado claro al mundo que te respetare hasta el final.- Dijo muy seriamente.

Sasuke me estaba asombrando esta noche , en esos momentos me pregunte si se estaba drogando o algo, por que jamás había hablado de la fidelidad que me procesaría cuando estuviéramos casados , ya que mi mayor miedo era que decidiera continuar con su vida de playboy con la cual parecía estar muy contento .

- Pues claro, no quiero dar una mala imagen ante los demás. Además, desde que me he casado la acciones de la empresa han subido, esta nueva imagen de hombre casado y responsable me ha reportado nuevos clientes y jugosos contratos que de seguir como un soltero nunca habría conseguido. ¿Por que a los hombres casados se les da mas credibilidad que a los solteros?, La alianza de matrimonio te da mas chance a cara de los demás por que así demuestras que eres una persona estable.-

Y ahí aparecía el cinismo de Sasuke de nuevo. No se si es que se escuda en el para no abrirme su corazón o que realmente el piensa que la vida es un inmenso negocio y que hay que pensarlo y calcularlo todo antes de arriesgarse. Creo que lo único que habrá hecho Sasuke en su vida arriesgado es pedirme matrimonio en medio de la terminal del aeropuerto.

¿Cuánto más podría resistir esta unión que no era tal?, Con un marido que era un cínico integral.

Un matrimonio absurdo desde el principio y que solo acabara de la única manera que se me ocurre. En desastre.

Y yo soy una estúpida por que me había enamorado de el, lo tenia, estábamos casados… Pero era más inalcanzable que nunca, estábamos separados por el abismo que el mismo estaba abriendo con sus actos y sus palabras.

Y con ese pensamiento se me fueron cerrando poco a poco los ojos.

**//Sueño //**

``Saku´´- La voz de Sa-chan era aterciopelada.

Yo me veía de mayor, con la edad que tenía ahora. Estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco y miraba la brumosa cara de mi amigo de la infancia. Del más sincero de los amores que había tenido nunca. Comencé a llorar.

`` ¿Qué te pasa?´´ - Sa-chan estaba preocupado.

`` Te hecho de menos Sa-chan… era tan feliz cuando estaba contigo… ¿Por que nos separaron?´´

Sa-chan me acaricio la cabeza.

`` No lo se… tu fuiste la que se marcho primero de mi lado y nunca comprendí el por que ´´

Sa-chan parecía triste.

`` Mis padres se divorciaron… mi madre se fue de kyoto y me llevo con ella … se que es una escusa muy pobre para poder disculparme contigo …´´- Dije cabizbaja.

`` No tienes que disculparte, los dos pagamos los errores de nuestros padres…´´.

``¿Cuando te podré ver de nuevo?, Me haces tanta falta ahora… tu eras el único que me entendía, eras el único que me ofrecía un hombro para llorar cuando mis padres discutían, el único que se quedaba horas y horas a mi lado acariciando mi cabello… el único que me dio un beso de verdad…´´ - Mi corazón se encogía por momentos, los espasmos de dolor eran devastadores. -``Solo quiero volver a verte´´

``Pues entonces búscame…´´

**//fin del sueño// **

Me desperté desorientada, estaba sola en la cama y al frotarme los ojos pude notar las lágrimas que había derramado.

Había sido tan real, note a Sa-chan como si estuviera a mi lado, consolándome, animándome. Extrañamente eso hizo sentir mejor, lleno el vacio que sentía desde que me case con Sasuke, sentí que realmente el me había estado reconfortando… Dios mío, si parecía que podía oler su fragancia infantil.

Los dos usábamos la misma colonia de niños y nos hacia mucha gracia, por que el siempre decía que no le gustaba oler como una niña… pero como sabia que yo disfrutaba de ese aroma en particular se la ponía. Y cuando me apoyaba en su hombro para dormir o para llorar por que papa y mama habían vuelto a discutir, aspiraba ese aroma y me tranquilizaba.

Mire distraídamente el despertador. Eran las diez de la mañana… ¡¡¡ LAS DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA ¡!!!

Rápidamente me fui a la ducha, me seque, me vestí y Salí pitando. En la mesa de la entrada estaba un papel con las señas del colegio donde tendría lugar la entrevista. Cogía mis papeles y me fui hasta mi coche.

Si no había tráfico llegaría con tiempo.

Y por una vez la suerte estuvo de mi lado, llegue a tiempo.

Baje del coche y respire profundamente unas cuantas veces antes de entrar en el victoriano edificio que era el colegio.

Sa-chan… deséame suerte…

…*[§ª§µ§ªkµ ]*…

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Como en la parte superior ya explique el motivo de la demora, ahora solo me disculpo nuevamente

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Hatake Nabiki****:** gracias por comentar, que bueno que te guste, gracias por darme tu opinión y que genial que te guste la historia

**sabaku no jade****:** que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar

**setsuna17****:** no lo voy a dejar el fic, no cuando recibo tanto apoyo, gracias por comentar y pues como te habrás dado cuenta Sakura no queda embarazada… todavía…

**Nanfy-Uchiha****:** es genial que te guste el fic, lamento la tardanza y gracias por el comentario

**tsuki-airen****:** si, que feo encontrarse con una de las ex-"amiguitas" de tu marido en tu luna de miel, gracias por el comentario y lamento la tardanza

**sakuracr****:** lamento la tardanza, como te habras dado cuenta pues Sakura no quedó embarazada, que bueno que te encante el fic y gracias por el comentario

**Crystal Butterfly 92****: **pobresita Sakura se quedó pasmada, lamento la tardanza, espero que te haya gustado el cap y muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia siquiera de decirme que tu tampoco sabes lo que son esas alarmas.

**Poly-Uchiha****:** lamento mucho la tardanza, gracias por comentar y si la historia va algo hot

**Rioko001****:** me siento emocionada por que comentes, es que amo tus historias que eran un "drástico cambio" y "aunque no te vea", son geniales. Te entiendo, yo me moriria un mes sin mi compu y… si… lo de Kaoru fue muy vergonzoso, es genial que te guste el fic y muchas gracias por comentar

**sasuke-glamour****:** espero que te haya gustado la conti, también pienso que es demasiado pronto para que quede embarazada, no sabia que te gustara el francés, me llama la atención pero no e tenido la suerte de estudiarlo, aunque mi prima si lo hace, es genial que hayas publicado aquí las historias de Noriko Kyoda es que son tan geniales "contrato ¿amor?" Y a mi me gusta más "sometimes is better forget", gracias por el comentario

**MAYRA:** disculpa la tardanza, y como te habrás dado cuenta pues Sakura no queda embarazada, porque esta historia va por otro lado, espero que te guste, gracias por el comentario

**tania56:** muchas gracias por el apoyo, disculpa la tardanza, pero ya lo expliqué arriba, que bueno que te guste la historia, gracias por el comentario

**lili-cherry-uhiha****:** disculpa el Edward que se me pasó, pero ya lo corregí, gracias por comentar y… ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE PERDIERAS LOS MTV! Pero creo que en you tube lo puedes encontrar. Gracias por comentar

**sakuraxuchiha****:** Muchas gracias por comentar, que bueno que te guste la historia y espero que este nuevo cap te haya gustado.

**Pau-chan22****:** que bueno que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por comentar y siento mucho lo del Edward que se me escapó, pero ya lo arregle

**Brenda-chan!! owo:** discúlpame por tardarme, pero ya lo aclaré arriva y dije otras cosas como ya las habrás leido, que bueno que la hstoria te paresca genial y gracias por comentar.

**Melbelu:** siento mucho lo del Edward que se me pasó, y también pienso que sería muy mal momento como para que Sakura quedara embarazada, es bueno que te guste la historia, gracias por comentar

**-Sakuritah-****:** te juro que estoy totalmente deacuerdo contigo, aquí en fanfiction hay fics adictivos, es excelente que te guste la historia y gracias por comentar

**death linkin****:** gracias por comentar y es genial que te guste y pues como te habrás dado cuenta Sakura no queda embarazada

**NEHEZ-UCHIHA****:** que bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por comentar

**crisny chan****:** gracias por comentar y espero que te guste la conti y que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior

**sasuke9529:** gracias por el review y espero que la conti te haya gustado

**Hikky****:** ¿acabas de leerla? Ah! eres nueva ¡bienvenida!, gracias por comentar

**Gotiitaaxz****:** bueno ps, como habras podido leer embarazada… no quedó, pero gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar

**sasusaku15: **wao! ¿te lo leiste todo en solo dos horas? ¿en dos horas? Osea que recien pasas por aquí, si es así ¡bienvenida! Y gracuas por comentar

**saku17: **¿eres nueva por aquí?, si es así ¡bienvenida!, que bueno que te guste el fic, muchas gracias por comentar jijiji

**sakuritauchiha01****: **muchas gracias por el halago y por comentar

**Hina_16: **es genial que te guste, gracias

**laurita-asakura****: **que bueno que te guste, gracias por comentar

**(=)KaEdE(=): **que coincidencia, pues yo también lucho contra mi mamá ya que me manda a dormir, gracias por continuar

**.Anelyx****: **claro que lo voy a continuar

Muchas gracias a todo y discúlpenme pues en el cap anterior, como todos se dieron cuenta, se me pasó un Edward, les prometo que haré todo lo posible para que no vuelva a suceder.

Lupita-chan


	9. Vida de casada 2º parte

Como les prometi aquí está la continuación jijiji espero que la disfruten…

Ah! casi lo olvido, este cap va dedicado a **yuko-koisuru**y a** Chocolatito**

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

**Capitulo 8: Vida de casada …[2º parte]…**

- Saluuudddd - dijeron Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke

- Gracias- dije ruborizada de pies a cabeza.

- Sabia que lo conseguirías.- Dijo Sasuke.

- Yo lo sabía antes que tú - Discrepo Hinata.

- Así es amigo mío, mi novia es la mejor adivina que hay.- Declaro Naruto con orgullo mientras besaba a su prometida.

Mire a Naruto y Hinata, y supe reconocer que ellos si eran una verdadera pareja que tendrían un matrimonio que duraría toda la vida. Yo tendría suerte si el mío llegaba a final de año.

Estuvimos cenando y bebiendo hasta altas horas de la noche, ya que era viernes y los chicos no trabajaban en fin de semana.

Sasuke no iba en esos días a la oficina, pero que no fuera ala oficina no implicaba que no se llevara el trabajo a casa.

Por lo general era como si fuera un día normal de la semana, con la única diferencia de que el estaba en el despacho encerrado, enfrascado en varias conferencias, revisando estudios sobre el suelo y vigilando sus inversiones.

Realmente no podía concebir un ritmo de vida como el qué llevaba mi marido…

Ni siquiera sabia por que lo llamaba marido… ya que apenas se comportaba como uno.

Así que me dedique a preparar las cosas para el lunes, que era cuando empezaba a hacer las tutorías en el colegio.

El contrato decía que iría de momento tres días en semana, Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, y si los pequeños estaban contentos conmigo, se estudiaría una ampliación de mi contrato, incluso hacerme fija en ese puesto y la posibilidad de ascender a jefa de estudios.

Estaba realmente entusiasmada con todo aquello, y por una vez tenia que agradecérselo a Sasuke.

Así que le haré una cena especial.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

- Ummm, creo que voy a reventar- Dijo Sasuke dándole un sorbo a su café.- Madre mía, que cena más deliciosa.-

- Me alegra de que te gustara- sonreí

- ¿Y a que se ha debido este festín?-

- Es mi manera de agradecerte que me ayudaras a encontrar ese trabajo-

Sasuke me miro sorprendido.

- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, tenias razón, estaba violando mi parte del trato que hicimos cuando decidimos casarnos. Tenia que arreglarlo de alguna manera, y como el director es amigo de mis padres me comento que tenía ese puesto vacante, e inmediatamente pensé en ti y te propuse para el puesto. Y al parecer he acertado, quedo muy satisfecho con tus conocimientos cuando termino la entrevista, aparte de que tu curriculum académico era sobresaliente - Se encogió de hombros - Todo lo has hecho tú, yo solo me limite a guiarte hacia donde tenias que acudir-

- Muchas gracias por guiarme -

Impulsivamente le di un suave beso en la mejilla

El se llevo la mano a la zona donde le había besado, luego me miro y tomo mi cara entre sus fuertes manos.

El beso comenzó lento y seductoramente.

Pero basto que yo abriera un poco los labios en busca de oxigeno cuando el decidió profundizarlo mas, explorando mi boca con su lengua a la vez que masajeaba la mía sin piedad.

Yo me rendí y le seguí el juego de seducción que había iniciado. Hacia más de una semana que no lo tocaba ni probaba su cuerpo.

Parecía que me había leído la mente, por que me levanto de la silla y me subió a su cuerpo. Yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura. Bajo la fina tela de mi pantalón de andar por casa pude notar que Sasuke estaba duro como una pierda, la erección contenida solo por sus pantalones.

Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio esta estaba cerrara, y mientras intentaba abrirla rozaba su miembro contra mi centro palpitante, provocando una deliciosa sensación de placer que comenzó a inundarme.

Consiguió abrir la puerta, pero iba con tanto ímpetu que ambos caímos al suelo tapizado del dormitorio.

Sasuke no podía aguantar a llegar hasta la cama, así que en el suelo me rasgo sin piedad la camiseta que llevaba puesta, exponiendo mis pechos solo cubiertos por el sujetador.

El se quito la camiseta, dejando un primer plano de su musculoso torso para que yo pudiera contemplarlo a placer mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un condón.

- ¿Cuándo has cogido eso?- Pregunte medio aturdida.

- siempre llevo un condón metido en los pantalones, nunca se sabe cuando hará falta… y desde que estoy contigo siempre me aseguro de llevar uno encima, por que nunca se cuando me vendrá un ataque pasional e irrefrenable de poseerte de la manera más elemental y antigua que existe - Comenzó a acariciar mi centro con expertas caricias y yo ya fui incapaz de hablar, solo podía gemir y gemir lastimosamente, suplicando que pusiera la boca en el sitio donde estaban sus manos trabajando tan bien.

Y parece que me hizo caso, ya que cuando creí que alcanzaría el segundo orgasmo, el quito la mano de ahí y me acaricio uno de los pechos mientras descendía a lametones por mi torso, se entretenía en jugar con mi obligo y acabo alcanzando con su boca mi húmedo centro.

Y grite al contacto de los labios masculinos con mi clítoris y ya no supe mas nada del lugar donde estábamos haciendo el amor, solo sabia que no quería que parara, que quería que estuviera dentro de mi .

Alcance mi segundo orgasmo de aquella manera…

Y ya no pude soportarlo, me gire, haciendo que el ocupara el lugar donde estaba yo antes.

Comencé a lamer su cuerpo masculino, su insoportable perfección masculina, parándome en su obligo y siguiendo hasta llegar a su erección, la cual estaba dispuesta para mí.

Y comencé a lamer el glande, escuchando los gemidos de placer de mi marido ante lo que le estaba haciendo.

Yo jamás me creí capaz de proporcionar a algún hombre el placer que le estaba proporcionando a el.

Supe que Sasuke no podría resistir mas, quería hacer que se viniese… pero el no me dejo.

Rápidamente y dominado por la pasión del momento se puso el condón, me tumbo en el suelo y me abrió de piernas, rozo su miembro contra mi clítoris y luego me penetro.

Ambos gritamos de placer, fue el gemido más sensual que habíamos soltado nunca, ya que la situación lo merecía.

Sasuke y yo nos mirábamos fijamente mientras el me embestía de manera sensual, su frente apoyada en la mía, sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara, descendiendo para besarme con pasión, haciendo que nuestras lenguas danzaran frenéticas en busca de la otra.

El ritmo de las mismas aumentaba más y más y ya no sabia donde estábamos, solo sabíamos que pronto estaríamos en aquel lugar donde nos gustaba tanto estar… y en el que nos quedábamos tanto como podíamos…

Y vaya que si llegamos, por primera vez llegábamos los dos a la vez.

Y gritamos, gritamos ante la liberación de nuestros cuerpos.

Sasuke cayo encima de mí, yo lo abrace mientras ambos intentábamos recuperar el aliento.

Era la primera vez que me sentía tan cerca de él, solo esperaba que no hablara para estropear el momento.

Gracias a Dios estaba tan cansado que no podía aguantar los ojos abiertos, habían sido tres horas de tortura sexual, de frenesí, de placer… No había una palabra adecuada para definir que era lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación hacia solo 5 minutos.

Solo esperaba que aquello representara un cambio… uno de los muchos cambios que iban a ser necesarios para salvar nuestro matrimonio.

…*[§ª§µ§ªkµ ]*…

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Si lo se, el cap está demasiado corto y disculpen pero he estado algo apurada y tambien perdónenme por no respondes sus comentarios y solo mencionarlos pero igualmente estoy muy agradecida por ellos…

**Agradecimientos especiales a: **

**setsuna17**

**JaDesAkUrInHa**

**tania56**

**sasuke9529**

**asukasoad**

**lili-cherry-uhiha**

**Pau-chan22**

**crisny chan**

**Hikky**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**(=)KaEdE(=)**

**natsumi511**

**chocolatito: **claro que tu opinión cuenta, tanto como las que si tienen cuenta, así que no digas tonterias ¿está bien?

**misao91**

**tsuki-airen**

**Lilium27**

**Nanfy-Uchiha**

**Rioko001**

**Gotiitaaxz**

**Avigail-Natsumi**

**sasuke-glamour**

**nehez uchiha**

**sakuh**

**ansurea**


	10. Navidad

Y como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta la continuación, disfrútenla…

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Navidad**

Sakura Pov:

- Esta nevando - Susurro Sasuke desde la mesa de la cocina

Yo estaba partiendo dos trozos de keke de chocolate cuando oí ese comentario. Me gire y ahí estaba, un precioso manto blanco empezaba a formarse en el jardín.

No veía nevar desde la última vez que estuve en kyoto, en mi niñez.

Sasuke se acerco a la ventana y miro más detenidamente fuera, ya que la nieve comenzó a caer con más intensidad.

- ¿Podrías encender la televisión y poner el canal de meteorología? - Pregunto después de estar un rato mirando.

- Claro.- Encendí la tele y puse el canal

No hacia falta ser un genio para ver que la borrasca estaba encima de nuestras cabezas, pero lo peor fue oír que la nieve aumentaría en intensidad, y se recomendaba no trasladarse a ningún sitio en coche a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario , y si pasaba eso, se llevara un equipo de emergencia en el coche por si quedaban atrapados en alguna carretera secundaria.

Mire a Sasuke y este me miro a mi

-¿Vas a ir a trabajar? - Pregunto

- Llamare al colegio a ver que dicen, si abren o no abren hoy las clases.-

Cogí el teléfono de la cocina y llame.

Como me había temido, el colegio no iba a abrir sus puertas hoy, por que estaba nevando tanto que la mayoría de los alumnos no podían llegar.

Después de hablar un rato más con el director colgué y mire a mi marido.

- La mayoría de los pequeños no han ido hoy a clase, así que no tengo que salir, ¿Y tu?-

No se para que pregunte aquello, a Sasuke nunca le ha detenido ni una tormenta de nieve a la hora de ir a trabajar.

- Yo tampoco voy a ir a trabajar -

Me quede sin palabras ante lo que dijo

Jamás de los jamases y nuca de lo nuncases (lu: jijiji necesitaba decir eso, lo dice mi miss de mate) Sasuke había faltado al trabajo, ya debía de haberle parecido extremadamente malo el tiempo como para tomar esa decisión.

- Estarás sorprendida ¿no?- Sonrió.

- Mas bien pienso que el mundo se va a acabar, nunca te habías tomado un día libre… al menos no desde que te conozco.-

- A mi también me sorprende esta decisión, pero realmente se me apetece pasar el día tranquilo en casa -

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Por qué no sacamos el árbol de navidad y lo decoramos? – Pregunte sonriendo, me hacia mucha ilusión decorar el árbol.

- Ufff estará un poco hecho polvo del año pasado. ¿No recuerdas lo que hizo uno de mis socios el año pasado? - Arqueo una ceja perfecta.

- cierto - me puse la mano el la frente.

A mi memoria acudió el incidente en cuestión de segundos, cuando el socio prendió fuego al árbol por que había descubierto que su mujer se lo estaba montando con uno de los camareros en la habitación de invitados. Fue un pequeño gran escándalo.

- ¿En que piensas? –

- En el pobre árbol, no tenia culpa de nada… ¿Por qué tuvo que perecer así? – Puse mi mejor voz dramática.

- Bueno, siempre podemos ir a comprar un árbol de navidad.- Me ofreció Sasuke.

Sonreí ante la idea.

- Siiii, tengo tantas ganas de decorar el árbol.- Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Pues coge el abrigo, voy a por el kit de emergencia, por si acaso pasara algo, que no pasara pero siempre es bueno ir prevenidos. – Se marcho a la habitación.

Diez minutos después estábamos camino a la tienda de árboles de navidad.

Como el sitio quedaba lejos paramos en una cafetería en mitad del camino para comer algo.

Sasuke estaba muy relajado, charlaba y sonreía con algunos de mis comentarios. La verdad daba alegría verlo así.

Pasamos la comida entre bromas y charlas intrascendentes. Yo me levante a ir a pagar la cuenta mientras Sasuke iba al baño.

En la cola un pesado comenzó a insinuarse.

- Vaya preciosa, ¿Quiéres que te de calor esta noche? –

- No gracias, vengo acompañada…- Intente ser cortes.

- Vamos, puedo ver en tu cara que lo quieres - me agarro el brazo, y me estaba haciendo daño.

Entonces Sasuke apareció al rescate cogiendo la mano del hombre y retorciéndosela en la espalda.

- ¿Por que no sueltas a mi esposa antes de que te retuerza el brazo? – Sonreía malignamente.

El tipo se quedo de piedra ante la reacción de Sasuke, tanto que se fue sin decir nada.

Yo me frote el brazo, ya que me dolía un poco.

- Déjame ver el brazo -

Sasuke tomo delicadamente el brazo y lo examino, luego se puso a besarme las marcas rojas en la piel.

- No debí de haber ido al baño, si no esto no habría pasado - Me miro algo… ¿arrepentido?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, mi seductor marido no se caracterizaba por mostrar en público sus emociones. A ojos de todos debía ser un hombre frío y despiadado.

Así que me quede helada ante tal reacción.

- Bueno, debemos irnos ya, si no nos cojera la noche.-

- S… Si…- Acerté a decir

Sasuke compro algo más de comida por si luego nos entraba hambre de camino a casa.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando llegamos a la tienda, estuvimos un rato dando vueltas hasta que encontramos un abeto que nos encanto a los dos.

Lo sujetamos bien al Jeep y nos dispusimos a volver a la ciudad.

Llegamos con el tiempo gusto para poder refugiarnos de la nueva nevada que estaba cayendo en la ciudad.

Sasuke salió por el árbol mientras yo iba al desván de la casa a buscar los adornos navideños que se salvaron del incendio del año pasado.

Al bajar vi como Sasuke colocaba el árbol en la sala del piano, cerca de uno de los ventanales.

Estaba realmente sexy con todo el pelo alborotado, húmedo a causa de la nevada y con sus mejillas ligeramente rojas del frio.

- ¿Te apetece un té?- Pregunte mientras le entregaba la caja con los adornos.

- uummm… si, no me vendría mal para entrar en calor - Dijo mientras examinaba los adornos.

Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la tetera.

Recordé que tenia unas galletas recién hechas en una cesta en el mueble de la cocina, así que fui hacia allí y las tome de su sitio, las puse en la bandeja con la tetera y las tazas y salí al salón, allí Sasuke había sacado todos los adornos y estaba mirando cuales estaban en buen estado y cuales habían sido victimas de las llamas navideñas del año pasado.

- Bueno, ¿Cuales son los daños? – Hice un mohín al ver las bolas quemadas.

- El 40% están hechas polvo, pero si nos administramos bien con la decoración nos llegara para decorar el árbol - Miro una de las bolas chamuscadas.

Le serví el te y luego comenzamos a decorar el árbol.

Mientras decorábamos el árbol me di cuenta de una cosa.

Esta era mi primera navidad como casada, y nada menos que con Sasuke, mi jefe desde hacia dos años.

Todo desde fuera se veía igual, pero para mi suponía un gran cambio esta situación.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Me pregunto de repente.

- Estaba pensando… en el giro tan grande que ha dado mi vida este año. Con el tema del matrimonio… lo veo todo ahora desde otra perspectiva -

- A mi también me ha pasado eso - Dijo sin tapujos - Aunque debo reconocer que no me ha cambiado tanto. Tengo mi libertad… salvo por el hecho de que estas en mi cama cada noche. Es un cambio muy interesante, ya que tú eres la mujer con la que más tiempo he pasado.-

Desde luego Sasuke sabia como dar la puntilla en Nochebuena, solo el podría tener la poca sensibilidad de sacar ese tema en navidad… aunque esto me pasa a mi por tonta, por revelarle mas de la cuenta .

- ¿Debo acaso tomar eso como un honor? –

- Deberías… - Sonrió.

Yo solo me limite a poner la decoración en el árbol mientras el traía algunas cajas y las colocaba debajo de este.

¿Dónde había sacado tiempo para ir de compras?

Las coloco con cuidado, luego me tomo del brazo y me dijo:

- Vamos a encender la chimenea -

Me arrastro por el salón hasta la chimenea.

Tomo unos pocos troncos y los coloco en la chimenea, abrió la salida de la misma y los prendió.

Desde luego ahora la casa era toda una postal navideña.

Fui a la cocina a preparar la cena, ya que Sasuke insistía en que cenáramos temprano y luego nos diéramos los regalos. Ya que en dos días debía de irse a un viaje de negocios a Australia y no volvía hasta dentro de una semana.

Prepare un poco de cordero asado que tenía reservado y un puré de patatas. Luego tomemos un capuchino.

Entre que cenábamos y tomábamos el café dieron las doce de la noche.

Sasuke me sonrió.

Es navidad Sakura, vamos a ver que te ha traído Papá Noel. – Tomo mi mano y nos fuimos al salón.

Sasuke me paso todos los paquetes que tenia debajo del árbol, y yo hice los propios con sus regalos.

Parecíamos dos niños pequeños abriendo nuestros regalos.

Sasuke me regalo un perfume, una pulsera con un corazón de diamantes, dos conjuntos de ropa de la tienda de Alice, un reloj, un ordenador portátil y una agenda.

Yo por mi parte de regale a el una colonia de hombre, unas camisas informales, una maqueta de una casa de 1901, una agenda nueva y un nuevo maletín para el trabajo

Muchas gracias Sakura, me han encantado todos mis regalos.- Dijo aun mirando el diorama de la casa.- M e encanta el diorama, ¿Donde la has conseguido? -

- Pues la encargue a un experto en casa de muñeca, le conté que tu coleccionabas cosas del principios del siglo veinte y el ya me indico que el diorama era lo más indicado para ti. Y parece que ha acertado ^-^- Sonreí al verlo tan emocionado.

- ¿Y a ti que te parecen tus regalos? -

- Me ha gustado mucho el perfume, ya que es el que yo usualmente uso, y el portátil y la agenda me servirán de mucho ^-^, la pulsera es sencillamente exquisita. Nunca me habían regalado algo así, de verdad que muchas gracias. –

- Si no te lo regala tu marido quien lo hará –

- Un amigo que me conozca mucho.- Lo piqué sin poderlo contener.

Y pareció dar resultado, por que sin apenas darme tiempo a reaccionar lo tenía encima de mí.

- Como tu marido es a mí a quien corresponde regalar ese tipo de cosas, es un regalo demasiado íntimo para que lo haga un amigo. Solo a mí se me concede el gusto de relajarle joyas a mi esposa -

Su tono de voz sonaba como si mi comentario lo hubiera ofendido, no podía entender por que, ya que era un comentario como otro cualquiera. Sea como fuere todos mis pensamientos se fueron al tacho cuando me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta nuestra habitación.

Una vez allí comenzó el ritual de seducción.

Tomó mis labios con los suyos una… dos… tres veces… los rozaba con sus expertos labios pero nunca llegaba a besarme. Eso provoco que yo gimiera de frustración contra sus labios.

Comenzó a meter la mano debajo de mi suéter, alcanzando un erecto pezón y comenzando con sus tortuosas caricias en esa zona.

Gemí, desde luego mi marido hacia magia con sus manos cada vez que tocaba mi cuerpo.

Saco el jersey por la cabeza y lo tiro al suelo, dejándome con el sujetador, el cual estaba medio quitado, ya que uno de mis pechos estaba expuesto a la mirada inquisitiva de Sasuke.

- Míra, cada vez que te toco estas lista para mí -

Yo solo podía limitarme a gemir mientras el continuaba con el tratamiento a esa parte de mi cuerpo.

De un tirón rápido me quito la prenda y comenzó a lamer mi cuello, chupando la carne expuesta a su lengua, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba y pellizcaba mis pezones, los cuales estaban duros como pierdas ante su contacto.

Yo le quite su suéter, dejando expuesto el excepcional pectoral de mi marido.

¿Por que tenia que ser tan perfecto como un Dios griego?

¿Por que me rindo a sus caricias sin ni siquiera luchar?

Desde luego con Sasuke había aprendido una lección. Jamás subestimes el poder de la seducción, sobretodo si la seducción la ejercía alguien de a que estabas enamorada.

Y si encima esa persona supiera que la amas más que nada en este mundo… eso podría llegara ser muy peligroso, el amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte.

Sasuke se había cansado de jugar con mis pezones. Ahora besaba mi ombligo mientras con sus manos jugaban con mi clítoris por debajo de la falda que tenia puesta, las braguitas habían sido arrancadas sin darme siquiera cuenta de ello.

Entonces Sasuke introdujo dos dedos en mi, comenzando una suave fricción que me hacia enloquecer.

Mis caderas se movían solas, ayudando a los dedos de mi esposo a encontrar el placer que mi cuerpo estaba anhelando.

Pero Sasuke tenía otros planes.

Con rapidez se bajo los pantalones, llevándose con ellos su ropa interior, me dio la vuelta en la cama, quedando yo encima de el.

Con la mirada nos dijimos todo.

Repetí el mismo proceso que el había utilizado conmigo.

Con ardientes besos comencé la lenta y tortuosa baja hasta su sexo, erecto para mí.

Me entretuve un poco en sus tetillas, y después en su ombligo… para luego terminar lamiendo su sexo.

Jugué con el sin piedad, lo masturbaba y lo lamia como si fuera el mas dulce de los caramelos, mientras oía los entrecortados gemidos de mi esposo, el cual involuntariamente comenzó a mover sus caderas, tal y como yo había hecho el unos minutos antes.

Casi conseguí que se corriera, pero el me detuvo y me arrastro hasta la posición que el tenia, o sea, debajo suyo. Comenzó a frotar su sexo contra mi clítoris, haciéndome gemir de impaciencia ante lo que sabía que sucedería en cuanto el entrara en mí.

Debía estar tan impaciente como yo por hacerlo, por que de un movimiento certero y sensual me penetro.

Nos movíamos al unísono, siguiendo el ritmo que el había impuesto y llegando cada vez mas cerca de nuestra liberación.

Y llegamos a la cima del placer, al nirvana que habíamos creado para ambos.

Y los gritos de ambos, bueno a decir verdad solo míos y sus gemidos, llenaron la habitación… para solo oírse los jadeos , nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas mientras intentábamos recuperar el aliento.

Cuando casi estábamos recuperados Sasuke hechó sobre nosotros las mantas de la cama.

Desde la ventana del dormitorio principal se podía ver la nieve caer.

- Desde luego no se puede negar la atracción existente entre nosotros. Nos complementamos bien en la cama. Desde luego puedo decir que el sexo que estamos practicando es el mejor que he tenido nunca. Imagino que debe ser por esto de estar casados por lo que mi cuerpo reacciona así - Dijo despreocupadamente.

- Aja… - Solo me limite a decir eso.

Lo que había empezado siendo un perfecta Nochebuena se cavaba de ir al garete gracias a mi marido y sus comentarios cínicos se acababan de estropear, al menos para mí, este mágico momento. Esta noche tan especial.

Desde luego cuando abría la boca se venía abajo el momento.

Entonces comencé a quedarme dormida, Sasuke acariciaba mi espalda y eso tenia un efecto sedante en mi, en pocos minutos me quede dormida.

Y volví a soñar con Sa-chan.

Estaba nevando, el estaba haciendo un muñeco de nieve y sonreía mucho… entonces me vi a mi misma de niña, ayudándolo a hacerlo.

Luego hicimos ángeles en la nieve para luego terminar corriendo por el patio.

El me dio alcance y me abrazo.

- Sakura, prométeme que pase lo que pase, por muy lejos que estemos, estaremos juntos en nuestros pensamientos.- Me miraba con esos ojos negros, era lo único que podía distinguir de la cara de mi amigo.

- Te lo prometo Sa-chan, siempre… siempre… estarás en mis pensamientos -

Y nos dimos nuestro primer beso, un beso que para muchos puede ser infantil, pero es el beso más sincero y puro que me habían dado en mi vida.

Nos abrazamos y estuvimos un rato mas así, juntos.

`` Siempre juntos ''

Con ese hermoso recuerdo volví a creer. Sasuke podía cambiar, Si ponía mucho de su parte. No seria fácil, pero como fuere necesitaba saber que era lo que sentía por mí. Debía averiguarlo pronto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y para ello, en medio de mi sueño decidí una cosa, una cosa que debí de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Debía buscar a la única persona que podría ayudarme, la única que me había comprendido, la única que sabia todo de mi misma…

Iba a buscar a Sa-chan.

…*[§ª§µ§ªkµ ]*…

* * *

Les agradezco mucho que lean y que les guste y discúlpenme por este agradecimiento tan generalizado y no agradecer uno por uno sus comentarios pero estoy algo apurada pero ya saben que estoy muy agradecida con todos los que comentan. Ja ne!

Lupita-chan


	11. Porque la vida es sueño

**Aviso: **voy a cambiar el Sa-chan por Suke-chan ¿ok?, porque este último me parece que suena mejor y tambien, porque se puede confundi con Daisuke, Kyosuke, Sanosuke, etc. Y no solo va a parecer Sasuke

Y otra cosa este cap va dedicado a todos aquellos que me han dedicado un comentario y a los que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos.

* * *

**Capitulo 10: por que la vida son sueños… y los sueños, sueños son…**

**Sasuke Pov:**

Había habilitado una de las estancias para que fuera el despacho de Sakura en casa, al fin y al cabo, yo mejor que nadie se la importancia que un buen espacio de trabajo. Es tu santuario, el sitio donde pones estudias tus movimientos y en algunos casos incluso llevarlos a cabo.

Desde luego Sakura no podía tener quejas de mí, se nota que cuido cada detalle material de nuestra relación, además de la relación intima, que dicho sea de paso, entre nosotros es fabulosa.

Creí que me iba a pasar como con las otras con las que había estado, pero ni por asomo creí que ella sería tan compatible sexualmente conmigo como lo es.

No me canso de hacerle el amor, si por mi fuera estaríamos todo el día en la cama sin parar, pero eso en si constituye un peligro, ya que ella puede creer que quiero tener hijos y ahora mismo no seria muy conveniente la verdad, tenemos que pensar en nuestras carreras, sobretodo ahora que ella que ha comenzado la suya, no creo que ahora sea conveniente tener un Bebe.

No es que no me gusten los niños, pero no quiero traer un hijo a este mundo después de todo lo que pase yo en mi infancia, cuando mis padres murieron… aunque mis padres y yo no teníamos una relación muy buena. Desde el primer momento mi padre dejo claro que su carrera de abogacía era más importante que mamá y yo. Mamá se hacia cargo como buenamente podía de mí, pero le daba también prioridad a su carrera social. Por eso acabe en un internado y yendo a Kyoto solo por vacaciones.

Lo bueno de los veranos en Kyoto era mi amiga Saku.

La conocí un día que mi madre fue a visitar a la suya, ya desde el primer momento hubo algo de ella que me atrajo. Tal vez la tristeza que había en su rostro, tristeza que hasta mas adelante recién entendí que era provocaba por sus padres.

Los padres de Sakura se llevaban muy mal, pasaban todo el día discutiendo o ignorándose delante de su hija.

Saku muchas veces maldecía haber nacido en aquella familia, ya que sus padres la trajeron a este mundo como si con su nacimiento sus problemas de pareja se fueran a arreglar. Pero había ocurrido todo lo contrario, ya que su padre le dedicaba aun menos atención a ella que el mío propio. Y aquello si que era bastante.

El padre de Saku era el jefe de policía del pueblo y pasaba todo el día fuera de su casa, su madre era maestra y le solía hacer más caso a los pequeños que tenia en su clase que a su propia hija.

Así que cada año durante 3 años pasaba las vacaciones en Kyoto con la única compañía de mi madre y de mi amiga saku… y con ella era con la que mas tiempo pasaba.

Pero un día, a finales de Agosto, mi madre me había dicho que Saku se había marchado del pueblo con su madre, había tenido una pelea de las gordas con su marido y su madre se la había llevado.

Aquel día se paralizo mi corazón, ella había desaparecido tan rápido… y ya no tuve más oportunidad de encontrarla… y me había hecho tanta falta tenerla a mi lado cuando mis padres fallecieron.

Luego los Uchiha me adoptaron, gane una nueva familia que se desvivía por mí, un hermano maravilloso y nuevos amigos. Un nuevo mundo se abrió ante mi… me sentía querido… pero…

Decidí que no abriría mas mi corazón al amor, el amor era destructivo, no paraba de causarte heridas, te hacia débil ante los demás y prefería ser un cínico insensible que un sensiblero que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Ya se lo que trae las emociones… y no lo quiero.

Solo quiero disfrutar de lo carnal… Sakura es la candidata perfecta. Ya estoy casado y mis padres dejaran de darme la paliza por un tiempo… y cuando sea el momento ya se vera si decidimos traer un hijo a este mundo.

**Sakura pov:**

Sasuke estaba pensativo esta mañana, seguramente estaría dándole vueltas a un nuevo negocio o alguna propiedad que querrá adquirir.

Yo me tome mi café, el desayunaba… y así eran las mañanas.

Ese silencio que nos separaba…

Pero al menos ahora tenía un trabajo y podría llenar mis horas de soledad con ello. Ese día llame a Hinata para que me asesorara sobre el atuendo que debía llevar al trabajo, y por mucha rabia que me de, ella ha acertado de plano, un traje con pantalón me hace estar mas cómoda conmigo misma.

Mire mi reloj…

Las ocho menos cuarto, ya era hora de salir a trabajar.

Me levante de la mesa, puse la taza de café en el lavavajillas y el plato del desayuno de Sasuke. Lo programe y fui hasta la entrada a ponerme el abrigo.

- Hoy tengo una reunión, así que no me esperes para cenar.- Dijo Sasuke a mis espalda.

- De acuerdo - Me limite a decir

- Espero que pases un buen primer día en el trabajo -

Me beso levemente en los labios, luego se coloco su abrigo y salió de la casa rumbo al trabajo.

Yo me dirigí al mío.

Decidí vestirme informal, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para conectar con los pequeños, de sobra sabía yo que un adulto bien trajeado no inspiraba confianza.

A las 8 llegue a mi puesto de trabajo.

Estuve mirando como funcionaba cada cosa del despacho cuando a las diez llego el primer pequeño a mi despacho.

Este parecía un poco sorprendido de ver mi atuendo.

- Me imaginaba que seria de otra forma - expreso el pequeño.

- Suele pasar, cuando se oye la palabra psicólogo todos formamos en nuestra mente la imagen de un hombre serio y trajeado que te cobra por horas solo para escuchar, emitir juicios y recetar cosas - Sonreí.

- Guau, es increíble, es como si pudiera leer la mente - El pequeño se sorprendió.

- No, solo soy intuitiva ^^ .- Dije mientras leía su expediente - Así que te llamas shikamaru Nara –

- Así es, pero mis amigos me llaman simplemente Shikamaru.-

- Bueno, por lo que puedo leer en tu expediente tus notas han bajado un poco estos últimos dos meses, tus profesores te notan distraído y el martes te viste involucrado en una pelea -

Shikamaru desvió su mirada de la mía.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? - Le pregunte amablemente.

- Preferiría que no… - susurro.

- Ah, es una cosa de esas de niños pequeños no, ocultar secretos vergonzosos - Le pike.

La estrategia pareció dar resultado.

- Lo hice para proteger a mi amiga -

Entonces se ruborizo.

- ¿Y eso? .-

- Una pandilla del colegio se burlo de mi amiga Temari. Yo no pude soportar ver como mi amiga lloraba y fui hasta el cabecilla de la pandilla… y el resto ya lo sabe.-

Estaba rojo como un tomate. Fue increíble por que sufrí un flashback y no pude evitar recordar otra situación parecida hace ya muchos años. Sonreí ante el feliz recuerdo.

- En mi opinión profesional debería aconsejar que recibieras un castigo… pero en la personal ha sido muy encomiable lo que has hecho por tu amiga, se ve a la legua de que te gusta mucho ^^ -

Ese comentario hizo que se pusiera más rojo aun.

- Si, aunque ella solo me ve como su amigo…-

- Vaya vaya, así que te gusta ¿no? -

- Si… - me confeso finalmente - Me gusta… -

Pasamos el resto de la hora hablando sobre su amada, y descubrí a un chico muy afectuoso y sensible. Así que aconseje en el informe que no se le aplicara ningún castigo, obviamente no explicaba los motivos de mi diagnostico, pero esperaba que el director hiciera caso de mi recomendación.

Volví a casa muy satisfecha por como había pasado el primer día de trabajo, con un montón de recuerdos acumulándose en mi cabeza.

Sasuke había dicho que volvería tarde, así que me dejaba algo de espacio para lo que tenía en mente.

No solía hablar con mi padre mucho, pero lo necesite esa vez para que me recomendara un buen detective privado.

El me hablo de un habitual colaborador de la policía, su nombre era Kakashi Hatake y por lo que me había hablado mi padre, era justo lo que andaba buscando para que localizara a Suke-chan. Así que al día siguiente, y si Sasuke se volvía a retrasar, haría un rápido viaje a la ciudad a ver a ese detective.

Esa noche cene sola, me senté a ver una película y me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente estaba en la cama completamente sola, en la mesita de noche de Sasuke había una nota. La tome en mis manos y la leí.

`` Hoy también llegare tarde, no me esperes despierta. ´´

Suspire de nuevo, había tenido suerte hoy también.

Rápidamente me di una ducha y me puse una ropa mas o menos informal. Desayune y salí de casa.

Hice dos paradas, una en el banco para retirar algún dinero de mi cuenta bancaria, por si el tal Kakashi me pedía algún tipo de anticipo, y a echar gasolina a mi coche. Llene el deposito entero, así no tendría que hacer ninguna parada hasta llegara. Ya allí volvería a repostar en el viaje de vuelta.

Sobre el mediodía llegue al fin a la ciudad. Una vez allí busque en la zona empresarial, di con el edificio en cuestión y subí hasta la décima planta, allí estaba la oficina de Kakashi.

Al entrar pude ver que no era como aquellas oficinas que salían en las películas, todas llenas de papeles, polvo y botellas de alcohol, con un detective privado feo y regordete algunas veces.

Al entrar confirme con la recepcionista mi cita con Kakashi, el cual no me hizo esperar mucho antes de entrar.

La oficina era muy lujosa, madera con grandes ventanales que daban a un esplendoroso día soleado. Desde luego el tal Kakashi debía de ganar mucho dinero como para permitirse tantos lujos.

- Ciento haberla hecho esperar Sra. Uchiha -

Al darme la vuelta vi al tal Kakashi.

- Para nada, estaba admirando la vista, es espectacular -

- Así es.- Convino - Bueno, hable ayer con Takeshi, se le oía feliz.-

- Ahora mismo esta de viaje con Nanami, así que es normal ^^ -

- Bueno, y dime… ¿Que te trae por aquí? -

Saque de mi bolso la foto que tenia de Suke-chan y se la entregue.

- Quiero encontrar a mi amigo Suke-chan.-

Kakashi tomo la fotografía de mis manos y la miro un momento.

- Para ello primero, aparte de hacerte unas preguntas, necesito que traten la foto para poder distinguirlo bien –

- De acuerdo -

- Dime todo lo que sepas de… Suke-chan - Saco un bloc y espero impaciente a que empezara mi declaración.

- Pues su nombre es Suke Tsukiyomi, tenia … -

Le hice una descripción lo mas exhaustiva posible sobre todo lo que recordaba de el, Kakashi realizaba muy eficientemente el interrogatorio, preguntándome hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que recordaba de él.

- Bueno, en una semana tendré resultados de la foto, y en dos intentare tener algunos datos más fiables, la avisare Sra. Uchiha -

- Llámeme Haruno, en este caso en concreto no quiero usar mi apellido de casada, es un asunto mío y la familia de mi marido no tiene por que enterarse de mis asuntos -

- Por mi no hay problema – Sonrió – Soy muy discreto -

Concretamos algunos datos mas antes de marcharme con la promesa de que en dos semanas tendría alguna noticia de Suke-chan. Pague la mitad de los honorarios de Kakashi y me marche, ya que se me hacia ya tarde para volver a casa.

Sasuke llego agotado a casa, solo veinte minutos después de que yo llegara. Cenamos y no estuvo muy hablador, sin duda el negocio que estaba haciendo era muy importante, por su cara y su tensión, ya hacia dos años que lo conocía y sabía todo de él.

Intente en vano iniciar alguna conversación para intentar distraerlo de sus preocupaciones, solo conseguí que me ignorara y silencio por su parte.

Un tenue "Buenas noches" salió de sus labios antes de marcharse escaleras arriba hacia nuestro dormitorio.

Sentía ganas de llorar.

Nada cambiaba, todo estaba estancado en una cruel rutina. Apenas si había comunicación desde navidad, y ya estábamos a primeros de febrero.

No quería admitirlo, pero empezaba a sospechar que Sasuke ya se estaba hartando de estar casado, y si permanecía en esta situación legal era para no preocupara sus padres, además de no perderme como empleada.

Ojala tuviera buenas noticias pronto de Suke-chan.

¿Como estará?

¿Seguiría siendo tan guapo como lo recordaba?

Ojala no le haya cambiado el carácter, o al menos que no fuera tan hipócrita como mi marido.

Ojala, cuando algún día nos volamos a encontrar me dedique esa sonrisa que tanto amo.

Ojala no me odie por haberme enamorado y casarme con un cretino.

Ojala encuentre en él todo el apoyo que necesito.

Suspire, ya era hora de irme a la cama. Mañana había que trabajar.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

…- ¿Crees que con esto me hará caso?-

Mire al pequeño Shikamaru, tenia un relicario que yo había comprado hacia una semana.

Había estado instruyendo a Shikamaru en el sutil arte del romanticismo durante aquel tiempo.

- Pues si, solo debes ser capaz de abrirle tu corazón pequeño, ya veras como si ella siente algo por ti, te corresponderá -

- Vale - Apretó la pequeña caja entre sus manos y salió corriendo hasta la zona donde estaba la pequeña Temari.

Los vi de lejos hablar, a Shikamaru ruborizarse, a Temari sonreír y abrazarlo.

Siii, lo había conseguido ^^

Shikamaru le dio el relicario y esta sonrió, para luego darle un ligero beso en los labios. Un beso inocente, pero cargado de sentimiento para los dos.

- Hola - Saludo Sasuke de repente.

Me volví sorprendida.

- Vaya, que sorpresa - Sonreí.

- Si, al fin terminaron las negociaciones y puedo relajarme un poco.- Sonrió - ¿Que miras? -

- Pues a aquellos pequeños de allí - Señale a Shikamaru Y Temari – Shikamaru se le acaba de declarar -

- Vaya, que bien - sonrió.

- Pues si, la verdad espero que todo les vaya bien de ahora en adelante ^^.-

- Así que además de psicóloga, casamentera -

- Se hace lo que se puede ^^ -

- ¿Ya has terminado tu trabajo por hoy? - Me pregunto.

- Pues si, ¿Por? -

- Te invito a cenar para celebrar mi nuevo negocio - Anuncio.

- Vale, voy a por mi bolso -

Y después de muchos días, volvimos a aquella extraña cordialidad cargada del cinismo de mi marido.

.

.

.

…*[§ª§µ§ªkµ ]*…

.

.

.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar y por agregarme a sus favoritos, discúlpenme otra vez por no responder los comentarios, pero en verdad estoy apurada pues tengo que estudiar y he hecho un cap largazo pues es mi forma de decir adió, o más bien hasta luego, pues lo más probable es que dentro de un buen tiempo no actualice pues voy a retomar mis clases en el colegio, ya se acabaron las vacaciones y voy a dar exámenes pues como ya les había comentado, por el tema de la influenza adelantaron las vacaciones y no dimos los examenes bimestrales y comenzando las clases los vamos a dar, así que no voy a tener mucho tiempo libre, cuidense y otra vez gracias. Ja ne!

lupita-chan


	12. Por que ya no aguanto más…

Bueno… no se como comenzar esto… eh lo siento ¿estaría bien?, en verdad discúlpenme por haberme desaparecido así por tanto tiempo, en verdad creo que me deben estar odiando, pero prometo que no me voy a demorar tanto como lo he hecho, aunque ahora estoy aprovechando mis vacaciones, se viene mi último año de cole y eso significa menos tiempo, pero como ya dije no me voy a tardar tanto como lo hice, lo siento mucho…

Y sin más preámbulo… aquí está el, no se si aún, esperado cap…

* * *

**Cap 11: Por que ya no aguanto más…**

- ¿Qué diablos quieres de mi Sakura?.- Grito Sasuke

- Quiero que seas un marido Sasuke, eso quiero, maldita se, ¿Cómo no puedes verlo? – Grite yo a su vez

- Solo veo que eres una desagradecida… -

La situación había rebosado, tal y como yo me había imaginado que ocurriría algún día, había tenido uno de los peores días de mi vida, y Sasuke lo remato con su cinismo. Yo no podía más, no podía soportar esta situación por más tiempo.

...Flash back...

El día había empezado como siempre

El se fue temprano a trabajar y yo me fui al colegio

A media mañana recibí una llamada de la secretaria de Kakashi, me pedía que fuera a con él lo antes posible por que tenía información sobre mi caso.

Rápidamente le di una escusa al director y le dije que si hacia falta iría a trabajar al día siguiente

Me llevo dos horas llegar conduciendo a toda velocidad, dando gracias a Dios de no haberme topado con ningún control de carretera. Llegue al centro de la ciudad, aparque el coche y fui rápidamente hasta el edificio de oficinas que alojaba las de Kakashi.

Rápidamente su secretaria aviso de mi llegada al detective, el cual me hizo tomar asiento.

- Bueno, ya sabe por que la he hecho venir, ¿no?- Comenzó

- Si, ¿qué es lo que ha averiguado de Suke-chan? – Pregunte inquieta

El detective me miro con tristeza

- Señorita Haruno, lamento ser portador de tan malas noticias, ojala hubiera podido encontrar algo mas alegre para usted, pero no ha sido así. La familia Tsukiyomi falleció en un accidente de trafico hará unos…-

Yo no oía nada, no sentía nada… el tiempo se había detenido

No podía ser verdad… no podía estar muerto. No podía ser cierto.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mi rostro

Había soñado tanto con nuestro reencuentro, lo que iba a decirle, como iba a disculparme por haber tardado tanto en buscarlo.

Y ya no podría ser… no podría hablar con el nunca más… Nunca…

- … Y hasta ahí puedo contarle señorita Haruno, ¿Desea quedarse con el informe? -

- Si… lo leeré cuando este preparada.- Lo tome entre mis manos, junto con la foto de Suke-chan, la cual ahora se veía mas clara, podía ver mejor sus ojos negros y esa sonrisa que solo tenia para mi.

- Bueno, siento de veras que haya terminado su búsqueda de esta manera.-

- Bueno, que se le va a hacer Kakashi-san, muchísimas gracias por su trabajo.- Le pague los honorarios que le debía y me fui del despacho.

No sabia como había conducido hasta casa, imagino que seria por inercia, por que no recuerdo ni haber arrancado el coche ni haber seguido las indicaciones de la autopista.

Subí a mi habitación, dando gracias a dios de que Sasuke no estuviera allí, no quería que me viera llorar por esto, no quería tener que explicarle lo de Suke-chan, sobretodo a él, que conociéndolo como lo conocía me soltaría alguna de sus perlas en forma de frase cínica, y realmente eso es lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos

Ahora lo que quería era llorar la perdida de mi Suke-chan, del único y verdadero amor que he sentido en toda mi vida

Y al aceptar ese hecho me di cuenta de que tampoco podía seguir con Sasuke, Suke-chan querría que fuera feliz… y por mucho que me doliese… Sasuke no era para mí

Hasta ahora había creído que el, de alguna manera podría llegar a amarme, que yo podría hacerlo cambiar.

Pero llevamos casi 5 meses casados… y no veo nada

Los días son fríos… solo cruzamos unas palabras y cada uno hace su vida.

Las noches están llenas de pasión, cuando hacemos el amor siento una unión tan completa entre nosotros, el me hace el amor con dedicación, con experiencia. Me trata como su amante… y en cierta manera pienso que soy eso , una amante que lleva su apellido.

No es que lo piense, es que el, a su extraña y cínica manera me demuestra eso.

Y ya no puedo más…

Fin de flash back…

- ¿Qué es lo que me has dicho? - Pregunté.

- ¡Que eres una desagradecida, eso he dicho! - Grito

Aquello estaba subiendo de tono a un modo vertiginoso

- Y tu un cínico, un cretino, un insensible…. ERES UN MALDITO ADICTO AL TRABAJO, ERES UN MALDITO CINICO QUE PIENSA QUE LAS MUJERES SON SOLO MEROS OBJETOS CON LOS QUE JUGAR Y LUEGO CUANDO TE CANSAS LAS DEJAS DE LADO DE LA MANERA MAS CRUEL – Mi tono de voz subió, la ira fluía en mi y no tenia pensamiento alguno de detenerla – TODO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO LO HACES POR RAZONES EGOISTAS, TE VANAGLORIAS DE CADA REGALO MATERIAL QUE ME HAS HECHO, TE VANAGLORIAS DE QUE SUPUESTAMENTE GRACIAS A TI ESTE MATRIMONIO VA BIEN POR TU OBRA Y GRACIA DIVINA, PUES DEJAME DECIRTE UNA COSA ¡¡NO FUNCIONAAAAA ¡!. Y SI EL DECIRTE ESTAS COSAS ME HACE SER UNA DESAGRADECIA, ENTONCES LO SOY -

Un incomodo silencio invadió la habitación.

Ya no pensaba callarme más, no pensaba estar mendigando un poco de amor por su parte. Aquello debía de haber sido dicho hace mucho, antes incluso de que contrajéramos matrimonio. No quería decepcionar a nadie, pero tenia que pensar ahora mismo en mi misma, en lo que yo quería desde un principio y no haberle hecho caso como le hice.

El me miro

- ¿Que vas a querer hacer ahora? - Me pregunto con frialdad

Lo mire con la misma frialdad que el me estaba dedicando

- Quiero el divorcio -

El hizo una mueca de dolor con su cara, y mi pecho se rompía en mil pedazos ante las palabras pronunciadas

Lo amaba, pero no podía ser

- Así será - Y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Yo me quede en medio de la habitación, mirando el sitio en el que estaba el hacia solo unos segundos. Y llore. Llore por todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día, llore por mi amigo perdido, llore por mi matrimonio roto, llore por un amor que no podía ser… llore por un amor que ni siquiera pudo florecer.

Después de un rato llorando baje , tenia que hacer la cena , a pesar de que apenas pudiera tolerar a mi marido no pensaba dejarlo morirse de hambre o incendiar la casa en un vano intento en aprender a utilizar la cocina para hacerse un poco de sopa.

Al pasar hacia la cocina vi la puerta del despacho entreabierta, Sasuke estaba mirando por el gran ventanal, ajeno a mi mirada, como si hubiera algo fuera que le llamara la atención de manera urgente.

Seguro que estaba decidiendo a cual de sus amantes llamaría para cubrir el hueco que yo iba a dejar libre en cuanto me fuera al día siguiente.

Estaba haciendo unos filetes en salsa de nueces cuando alguien me abrazo por detrás. No tenia que imaginar mucho para saber que era Sasuke el que estaba a mis espaldas, abrazando mi cintura.

Intente liberarme pero el no me soltó.

- por favor déjame… _ le dije débilmente.

- No puedo… no quiero… - Mordisqueo mi oreja.

Gemí de sorpresa al notar sus dientes en mi oreja, por que hacia eso después de todo lo que le había dicho, que estaba haciendo…

Como pude me aparte de él.

- ¿por qué has hecho eso Sasuke? - Pregunte acusadoramente.

Me miro con sus penetrantes ojos negros

- No lo se… - susurro

Lo mire completamente atónita.

- No te entiendo… de verdad que me esfuerzo en intentar entender alguno de tus actos, pero no puedo.- No permitiría que me hiciera mas daño.

- Yo… quería intentar que no te separaras de mi… yo no quiero divorciarme -

La respuesta me dejo de piedra.

Pero no era suficiente para convencerme

- Tranquilo, no creo que el divorciarte de mi te suponga perdidas en tus negocios, incluso creo que tus amantes estarán más que felices de volver a intentar ser la chica de una sola noche del señor Sasuke Uchiha. Para ti serán todo ventajas Sasuke.- Yo también podía ser una cínica, el me había enseñado a serlo, había aprendido del mejor.

No lo vi, pero si lo sentí… de la manera más primitiva en la que solo podía ser sentido.

Estaba estampada en su musculoso torso, estaba siendo besada como nunca me habían besado, estaba siendo tocada de la manera más intima que podía ser tocada.

No podía despegarme de su abrazo, no podía separarme de sus labios, estaba completamente a su merced.

- Deja... uuummm - No podía hablar, sus besos me lo impedían.

No quería que aquello terminara así, que terminara como esas reconciliaciones que teníamos, todas acababan en la cama, acariciándonos y amándonos de manera superficial.

No podía permitir que aquello acabara así, estaba harta de ser siempre la que sufriera. Conseguí separarme de el, rápidamente me fui al salón y cogí las llaves de mi coche y el móvil.

- Mandare a alguien a buscar mis cosas mañana. Ni me llames ni nada solo quiero hablar con tu abogado en cuanto inicies los trámites del divorcio. – Y Salí de aquella casa. Había llegado a mi límite.

Sasuke pov:

Me quede ahí parado… solo ahí parado.

Se había ido… aquello no podía estar ocurriendo.

Quería el divorcio, ella quería separarse de mí… y yo sencillamente no podía aceptarlo.

Había ido al despacho a calmarme y a tomar un trago, algo que me ayudara a aclarar mis ideas y pensar claramente en el siguiente paso a dar.

Ella no estaba feliz, no era feliz…

¿Tan metido estaba en conservar mi caparazón que no me pare a mirar ni por un minuto si mi propia esposa era feliz?

¿Tan cínico era que no era capaz de ver mas allá de mi mismo, de mis necesidades, de todo lo que estaba relacionado conmigo mismo?

La había hecho infeliz… ella lo había tolerado por que me amaba, nunca había ocultado sus sentimientos por mi… y yo me había valido de eso para no perderla como empleada, me había valido del matrimonio para retenerla a mi lado.

Mi madre ya me había avisado mas de una vez de esta actitud mía , que algún día me jugaría una mala pasada … Ahora agradecería haberla escuchado un poco.

Y ahora que iba a hacer…

¿Cómo iba a hacer que ella volviera?

Tenia que ir detrás de ella…

No… no puedo ir detrás de ella, ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué todo iba a cambiar?

¿Como iba a prometerle eso cuando mi corazón aun se hallaba en el pasado?

Con esos pensamientos subí a mi cuarto.

Al entrar en la habitación todo me recordaba a ella.

¿Sería capaz de olvidar a saku e intentar hacer que mi matrimonio con Sakura funcionara?

No sabía que hacer… no sabia como actuar… no sabía a quien iba a recurrir.

Estaba distraído mirando la mesita de noche cuando me percate de una carpeta que sobresalía un poco de uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche de Sakura.

Abrí el cajón y cogí la carpeta, en una de las esquinas venia la dirección de una agencia de detectives privados.

Abrí la carpeta y me quede atónito.

Había una foto mía de pequeño… en el parque de Kyoto. Esa foto se la di a Saku… no puede ser…

Aquello no podía ser verdad… no podía ser cierto…

Rápidamente empecé a mirar la declaración de Sakura… y estuve conteniendo el aliento hasta que llegue a una de las preguntas

"¿Cómo solían llamarse? "

"Yo lo llamaba Suke-chan y el me llamaba Saku"

Y en aquel preciso momento note como mi corazón había desaparecido de mi pecho.

…¿Saku?, Saku, ella era Saku…

Dios mío… ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

.

.

.

…*[§ª§µ§ªkµ]*…

.

.

.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Pau-chan22**: disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿te gusta Kim Bum? onegai respóndeme

**sasuke-glamour**

**Nanfy-Uchiha**

**PaolixFany**

**natsumi511**

**sasuke9529**

**asukasoad**

**NEHEZ UCHIHA**

**Tsunade25**: gracias por los consejos en los comentarios, es que son como la sabiduría adulta y yo también quiero seguir viendo animes, leer manga y fics cuando sea adulta y esté casada =D gracias!!!

**-Sakuritah-**

**Hatake Nabiki**

**setsuna17**

**Avigail-Natsumi**

**Marguerite**

**-JenniDubalinaa**

**Chie Abi**

**O.o-Uchiha Akari-o.O**

**sookie-chan**

**Alvebia**

**tania56**

**yess**

**#haruno-fan#**

**Lagrimas de Medianoche**

He nombrado solo a las que comentaron el onceavo cap pero igualmente agradezco a todos los que han comentado del primer cap, a todos los que han seguido el fic y a los que me agregaron a favoritos, a mi o a la historia, a todos muchas gracias. =D

Lupita-chan


End file.
